


Family Matters

by niksilver146



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sam Winchester, Bobby's House, Dean Winchester/Female You, Dean romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Leviathans, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Smutty, Supernatural - Freeform, bestfriend sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niksilver146/pseuds/niksilver146
Summary: After the death of your father you were raised by your uncle, Bobby singer. Trained to become a hunter along side Sam and Dean Winchester.Picks up in season 7.





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, any comments would be appreciated.

The beginning on my hunter life began on a normal day. I was 10. I had no idea my dad was a hunter. I thought all the stories he told me were just that … stories. 

My name is Y/N Singer. When I was 10 my father was killed. Not by a Demon, Ghost, Vampire or werewolf. He fell asleep at the wheel after a long hunt.  
I was in the back seat.

After two long weeks in the hospital I went home with the only family I had left. My uncle Bobby dads older brother. I remember the first time I walked into my new home, the house had a smell of stale alcohol and old books, like the ones in a dark dusty corner of a library that have all but been forgotten. The walls were faded and the floors creaky and dust draped over the shelves, a shell of what a once beautiful home. Dad had told me stories of Uncle Bobby. How he once had a wife, and lead a “cherry pie “life. I had met him a few times before this, he never really left an impression. I remembered he smelled of whiskey, and always wore a faded trucker hat.

He attempted to make my transition as easy as possible. Even painted my room pink. Assuming it would make the room feel more homey compared to the rest of the house. The first few weeks were the most boring and lonely I had ever experienced. Bobby used to have a scrap yard I would spend my days looking through the cars wondering what lives they had lived, who had once owned them and how they ended up here. 

You found a loft like building on the property. You would climb up there with Bobby’s binoculars and look out over the land. That loft became your sanctuary. Uncle Bobby helped me take chairs, drawing pads an old stereo and much more up there to create my own space. 

Looking back, he tells me he got lucky with me, I was independent, caring and an easy child. Sometimes he tells me he was terrified I would turn out damaged like him, he was scared he would ruin me bringing me into the hunter life. Dad had shielded it from me. Telling me hunting lore as bedtime stories and that is what i thought they were. But Uncle Bobby was my hero he saved me. Gave me a home and a family. And in some ways I think I saved him to.

After weeks of just me and Bobby. He told me we would have a couple of visitors staying with us for a while, a fellow hunter’s kids. The next day I met Sam and Dean Winchester the most important people in my life. Dean was a year older than me Sam a few years younger than me.  
many years later me and Sam are the best of friends me and Dean, well I’m not too sure what we are but what I know for sure is we are family. 

We had just lost Cas. He had been killed by monsters called Leviathans. We were laying low keeping out of town as much as possible all the while trying to fine what, who and where these monsters were. Sam and Dean had been away from Bobby’s for a few weeks but today they were coming home.

___________________________________________________________

The sound of the impala came racing up the drive way. That sound excites you more than anything in the world. It brings excitement, the trill of a case and most importantly the Winchesters. 

You race from your loft down the back and across the field till you arrive at the back door. You swing the door open are run into the first Winchester you see. “Y/N´ Sam yells as he bear hugs you and swings you around it has been weeks since you have seen your best friend and you missed him. You squeeze your arms around his ribs. He lets out a giggle. “I missed you to chicken” he wraps his arms around you. You pull away and look behind him expecting to see Dean.

“He’s parking the Impala in the garage, apparently there is something wrong with her” Sam chuckles. “Who” you act not bothered by Dean’s absence. Turning around hoping Sam doesn’t see you blush. ‘Oh right, you two still playing that game” 

‘No, no, no Sam, I’ve told you before Dean and me are just friends” you say with a grin across your face. Sam leans against the fridge giving you one of his signature “ah-ha” looks. “You sure don’t treat all your friends like that” he giggles as he opens the fridge grabbing a beer. “shut up” you spit punching him in the shoulder.  
You study Sam this is the first time you have seen him since everything happened with Cas, and the whole Lucifer situation . Dean had taken him away to reconnect and try get some information on the Leviathans.

‘I’m fine” Sam looks as you with compassionate eyes. “Deans been helping me. Really Y/N I’m good” shrugging his shoulders he leans back against the fridge. You search your brain for the right response knowing Sam’s probably heard them all from Dean by now. “good” is all you can bring yourself to say. Walking forward you grab the beer out of his hand and take a swig. “If you need to vent” you say twisting the bottle around in your hand before handing it back. “I know where to find you” Sam gives you one of his side smiles. You know he’s lying but don’t want to push it. You squeeze his arm. “I will let you settle in” you say as you walk towards the door trying not to look to keen on leaving. Sam turns to the study laughing. ‘have fun’ he says as he walks away. You turn and walk out the door a smile plastered over you face. You walk casually as possible towards the garage knowing Sam’s sitting in the bay window looking out in your direction. 

You come towards the door of the garage. You can hear two muffled voices. As you get closer you can hear the voices more clearly. 

‘You sure that’s it” Its Dean the sound of his voice makes you want to run into his arms, craving his touch. “Yeah, that’s it. You can handle it “Uncle Bobby says as you approach. “I’ve put this thing together again more times than I can count I can handle it “Dean chuckles his back to you. He is wearing a tight black top with a red flannel tied around his waist. 

“That boy didn’t touch my beers did he” Bobby yells in your direction, snapping you out of your Dean trance. “ah um no” you return sarcastically. Dean turns around engine grease on his hands and a huge grim across his face, just the way you like him.

“Balls” Bobby mumbles as he walks towards the door. “going to send him on a run you two need anything”  
“Nope” you return hands behind your back smiling as he walks past you. Dean shakes his head while wiping his hands on a rag. Bobby shoots you two a look and walks out. 

Slowly turning back towards Dean, fidgeting with your hands and kicking the dirt. You forgot how nervous he made you. You look up at him shy fully. He’s still cleaning his hands on the rag looking down and smiling gleefully. The last time you saw him he was broken over Cas, a smile on his face seems almost foreign yet it brings you so much joy.

“Hi” you say trying not to show your nerves. ‘Hey” he says looking up from him hands still with that huge smile across his face. You clap your hands and walk towards the Impala. “So, she’s running fine now” running your hands along the open hood Dean watches you, with that look in his eyes that makes you melt.

Throwing the rag on a bench Dean walks from the side of the impala towards the open hood were you stand hovering over the open engine. “She’ll be fine” He said closing the hood. Inching closer and closer to you.

You turn and lean against the front of the Impala. Dean mirrors your action. Him being so close. You can barely hold back. You look up at him, his eyes catching yours. His eyes there is something about looking in to them that makes the world fade away and it’s like you are in your own little bubble.

Dean leans in placing his lips on yours. His lips are so soft; you pull him towards you. The heat of him pushing against you a feeling you have longed for since the day he left. Butterfly’s attack your belly and He picks you up and sits you on the hood of the car. You pull him in wrapping your legs around him. Kissing him passionately. Running your hands along his back and rest them on his neck.

Pulling away you place each other’s foreheads together. Panting from your passionate kiss. “hey” He whispers. “Hi” You giggle back. Dean kisses you again. “I missed you” he whispers in to your ear before he starts kissing down your neck. Stopping on your collar bone the spot he knows makes you melt underneath him. You pull his face back towards yours. Kissing him before biting his lip as you pull away, the action that makes him melt. “I missed you to” 

He rubs his nose against yours “we should head in. People might talk” he chuckles pulling away. You miss his heat instantly. He pulls his shirt from around his waist and puts it on. Grabbing him around the neck and pulling him in for one more kiss. Then fixing the collar on his top. You smile and agree to head back into the house. Dean and you walk towards the house trying to hide your grins.

LATER THAT DAY

You headed out with Sam deciding you needed more time with him. You spoke with Dean almost every day while they were gone. But barely with Sam.  
Sam and you headed into town.  
Music played softly over the stereo. Sam and you sat in silence for a while, until you decided to strike up a conversation. 

“So must feel great to be around someone other than Dean” Sam chuckled and turned to face you briefly to shoot you a cheeky smile. “Great actually, he’s a terrible singer”. “The worst” you laugh amongst each other. “I’m sure he’s happy to be back around someone who actually thinks he’s funny as well”. “he’s not that bad” you chuckle “Of course you would say that” Sam gives you a side look. You carry on laughing and reminiscing.

“Thanks Y/N”. Sam says wiping tears of joy from his eye. ‘For what’ you say placing a hand on his shoulder. “Just, thanks. Deans been walking on egg shells around me scared I’m going to have a mental break or something” He tightens his grip on the wheel. “He tries”. You give his shoulder a little rub. Sam looks at you giving you a reassuring smile. You know that smile all too well. The Winchester smile, when you know they are forcing a smile to try make you feel better. Or when they are lying its odd getting the smile from Sam, Deans the one its famous for. 

Sam pulls into a gas and sip. We go inside and get all the items on the list from Bobby. “Sam” yeah he says looking at you from the other aisle. ‘Now who do you suppose added” you cleared your throat “pie in all capitals, large burger and fries extra everything” Sam laughs from across the aisle. ‘Dean’ you said under your breath making you smile, it’s all the little things that made you drawn to him. 

You finish up and head back to the car. When you get inside Sam turns to you. “Y/N”. “Yeah Sam”. Sam leans in and holds his hand out. You look down and that’s when you notice the scar forming across the inside of his hand. You forgot about that, it had happened during the fight with Cas. You run your fingers across it softly just in case you hurt him.  
“Does it hurt” you say looking up at him. He looks up from his hand into your eyes, they look as if tears are forming. “sometimes” he said leaning back rubbing his eyes. You place your hand on his shoulder and scoot closer to him, trying to comfort him. He grabs your hand and looks back at you. 

“Please Y/N don’t tell Dean. But sometimes I still see him.” You rest you chin on his broad shoulder. “Sam, keeping things from him doesn’t always end well”. Sam turns around putting him hands on your shoulders. “Please. Please don’t tell him. He will.” You cut him off. “I won’t” He hugs you. You pull away placing a hand on the side of his face. “Only if you come to me, whenever you see him, whenever you question reality, or whenever you just need to talk” Sam leans in and hugs you again. ‘I promise” squeezing you tighter. You head back to the house. Sam seems lighter, that makes you happy.


	2. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes to you for comfort later you have a version of the "talk"

You get back to the house with Sam. He drops you at the door as he pulls the car into the garage. When you reach the door you can hear raised voices. Dean and Bobby were arguing. You couldn’t make out what they were saying but you defiantly heard you and Sam’s names. 

You walked in being as loud as possible hoping they would stop before Sam came in through the back. Dean turned around shocked when you slammed the bags on the dining room table. _“great I’m starved”_ Dean walked towards you scratching the back of his head. You folded your arms giving him a, we will talk about this later look. He smiles then looks back at Bobby who was sitting behind his desk bottle in one hand book in the other as usual.

Sam walks in through the back and throws the keys to Dean. You guys sit down and eat. During dinner Bobby gets a call from sheriff Jodie. Bobby has to leave she needed his help. Dean leaped up. Offering to help. Bobby declined obvious he was still sour from their argument. Bobby disappeared upstairs.  Dean sat back down scratching his head again. A sign you knew something was troubling him.

Bobby came back down kissed you on the head and said he would be back. After dinner Sam crashed out on the sofa. You took his shoes off and tucked him in before heading upstairs to your room.

As you entered you saw Dean standing at you window looking out. He turned and looked at you. _“Sammy asleep?”._ You nodded and sat on the edge of your bed taking your shoes off. Dean smiled and turned back to the window. You definitely knew something was up.

 _‘Dean”_ was all you had to say. He turned leaned against the wall and folded his arms. _‘I’m worried about Sammy Y/N”_

 _‘He’s fine”_ you said standing up walking towards your dresser. Dean scoffed and walked to your bed. Sitting down on the edge he placed his head in his hands. You pull a baggy top from your draw. It once belonged to Dean. You took off your jeans and top and changed into Deans top. _“He’s not”_ Dean said rubbing the back of his head still looking down at the ground.

You walked over and crouched in front of him. Taking his hands in yours _. ‘Dean’_ Looking up from the floor into your eyes.

Dean wasn’t the best and expressing his emotions he would rather bottle them all up. But it was his eyes that gave him away. He could have the biggest smile and be acting like he was having the time of his life, but one look in his eyes and they would tell you almost everything he wasn’t. You grabbed him kneeling now you pulled him into your embrace.

 _“Is that what you and Bobby were fighting about”_ Dean pulled away and let out a slight chuckle. _“Part”_ he said before leaning in and kissing you softly. You placed each other foreheads together.

 _“Dean. During our trip into town. Sam talked to me about this”_ Dean Pulled back placing his hands on the sides of your face. _“What did he say”_ he said almost excited. You twisted Sam’s words a bit not to tell Dean everything. _“He said he’s trying the best he can to get past this all, but”_ You pause and pulled his hands off his face taking them in your hands. Twisting his fingers in yours. _“But”_ he says his eyes fixed on you. Looking down at your hands then up at him. Trying to find the best way to word the next sentence without upsetting him. _“But he can’t with you coddling him. He’s suffocating”_

Dean looked down at your hands. _“I’m not trying to coddle him. I... I”._ You kiss him _. “I know”_

Dean smiles and uses one of his hands to pull a stained of hair behind your ear. _“Just treat him like before. It might be hard but he will appreciate it”_ Dean nods in agreement. He pulls you close for another kiss.

He lifts you up so you are straddling him. He runs his hands up your back inside your top making you quiver. He knows exactly what to do to make you crazy for him. Pushing him down on the bed he pulls off your top. Flipping you on to the bed taking his jeans off. And falling back into your embrace. You pull his top off him, but it gets stuck on his head. You both start giggling like school kids. You manage to get Deans top off still laughing he kissed you. Running his hands over all your sweet spots.

Your laying together naked and twisted together under the covers. Laying on his chest you run your fingers over Deans tattoo. You remember when he got it done. You three all got it done at the same time You got yours on your left shoulder blade. the tattoo artist thought we were in some cult. Thinking of this made you laugh. Dean stirred. _“what’s funny”_ he said half asleep. Kissing his chest, you told him about the tattoo memory. He let out a sleepy laugh.

That’s when you remembered what he said earlier. _“Dean”_ He looked at you realizing you were serious he rubbed his eyes and sat up slightly.

 _“Mhh”_ He mumbles rubbing his eyes again. _“You said part”. “part what”_ he said placing a hand on your shoulder. Before leaning in and kissing it. _“You said Sam was part of why you and Bobby were fighting”._ Dean stopped let out a slight moan and thumbed his head back down on the pillow. _“Yeah I did”._ You wriggled closer to him leaning on his chest. He was covering his eyes with one of his hands, like he does when he’s stressed. He peaked out at you looking at him in anticipation. _“You”_ me mumbles under his breath.

 _“Me”_ you said shocked and confused. Dean still rubbing his eyes with his hand _. “Bobby confronted me about my intentions with you.”_ You leaned back. It’s something you hadn’t really thought about before. You and Dean were just being at the moment we hadn’t ladled anything. Even though we have been sneaking around for months.

 Even before that there was always that something extra between you two. You realised you had been quite for too long. You placed your head down on his chest so that you were buried in it, trying to think of what to say next. You felt Deans hand run through your hair. You didn’t look _up “What did you say?”_ you finally forced yourself to speak.

Dean let out a soft chuckle you could tell he was feeling awkward. So were you. He coughed before he spoke _“I told him we are taking it a day at a time, that we are just enjoying getting close and being together”_ Amazed his answer you look up he smiles pulls your hair out of your face tucking it behind and ear. You move towards his hand, loving it when he touches you like that. _“He then yelled at me giving the if you break her heart Il kill you speech all over protective fathers give”_ This cause you to laugh a little and lay back down on him.

You both lay there quite for a while. Dean finally spoke up. _“I would never”_ He said playing with your hair. You look up at him giving him a reassuring kiss, biting his lip as you pulled away he let out a subtle moan _. “Me to”_ you said stroking the stubble along him jaw line. He climbs on top of you.” _Round two”_ he says razing his eyebrows. You giggle and kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapters coming very soon .


	3. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend your day relaxing with the boys. But when Bobby hasn't called you begin to worry something has happened to him.

The next day you wake to the sound of Dean snoring. It makes you chuckle a little he was obviously exhausted from the trip. You let him sleep untangling yourself from him you chuck on some denim shorts and a tank top. Tying your hair in a bun as you make your way downstairs.

You find Sam outside on the porch step reading the paper. You pour the two of you a coffee and head out next to him.

“ _Eyeing out a case”_ you asked sitting down and handing him the coffee. He looks up and shoots you a genuine smile. _“Nah”_ he replies grabbing the cup and placing the paper down.

 _“Sam Winchester”_ you proclaim putting your cup down and placing a hand on his forehead. He chuckles _“what are you doing”_ he replies pushing your hand away playfully. _“Checking for a fever. Or any sign of sickness. I could have sworn that was a genuine smile”_ you say sarcastically as you wrap your arm around his, resting your head on his shoulder. Laughing he replies _“It was. I don’t know I woke up this morning for the first time in weeks feeling, normal… ish”_

Looking at each other you giggle. _“Felt like a weight was lifted after our talk last night, thanks. again”_ He said lifting the cup to his lips taking a huge gulp of coffee. “ _What are friends for”_ you reply playfully patting his knee as you stand.

Smiling he takes another sip of his coffee _. “Any word from Bobby”_ He asks before standing. Towering over you. _“Not yet, he will call he always does”_ Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder you head back inside.

It was just a normal day Dean spent majority of it catching up on much needed sleep and working on the Impala. Sam and you sat up in your loft reading through lore books and catching up on the past few weeks of your life. It was only when night fell that you began to get worried about your uncle. He hadn’t called you. Not sent any word. Not even one of his awful texts.

 _“Dean”_ You say as you come up behind him in the garage. He doesn’t turn to you at first. You hear a faint moan in acknowledgment. You barely hear it over the music blaring from the impala stereo. Marching forward you turn the music off. Startling Dean, he hits his head on the open hood of the impala. _‘Dean”_ you yell. He pokes his head out from behind the car. Rubbing his head. “What” He yells back unsure what he’s done wrong.

 _“Bobby hasn’t called”_ You say your voice cracking from emotion. Dean looks at you with compassionate eyes. Grabbing a nearby rag cleans his hands walking towards you still standing in the door way of the impala. _“he’s fine”_ He says coming in close to you.

You lean back on the impala resting the back of your head on roof of the car. _“He always calls”_ you say softly looking up at the rusted roof of the garage. Dean places one of his hands on the roof of the impala next to your shoulder. Leaning in he says _“He’s probably busy, I mean he was going to meet up with a woman”_ he chuckles. You snap your head up giving Dean a stern look. His smile slowly fades from his face and he looks down at the ground. _“Did he tell you were he was going”_ Dean says placing his other hand on your arm.

 _“To see Jodie, she’s the sheriff in town”_ you say looking down at the ground. _“I remember her”_ he said walking to a bench grabbing his warm beer before leaning against the wall. Gulping the last of it down he looks at you again _“I will go check in on him”._ You look up at him. He gives you one of his, it will be alright smiles. _“I can come”._ Dean chuckles and walks towards you. _“No, you stay here”_ Pulling you in wrapping his arms around your shoulders. You tuck your head under his chin. _“If I do find him, well it’s probably best we finish your convocation away from Sam”_

You look up at him. _“I think you should take Sam with you”._ Dean looks down at you curiously _“Why”._ He says running his hands down your back. _“Use the ride to show him you’re not going to coddle him anymore”_ Dean looks out to the side. _“Okay “_ He says looking back down at you before planting an unsuspecting kiss on you.

Pulling away, He leans into the impala and grabs his keys. Smiling he hands them to you. _“Close her up will you”._ Taking the keys, you kiss him, the kiss lingers for a while, you finally pull away.  _“Thankyou”_ you whisper. _“Anytime”_ he replies walking off towards the house. You hear a loud _“Sammy”_ in the distance that makes you chuckle.

After closing up the Impala you walk back down the path towards the house. Dean is already half way down it with Sam following close behind. They stop when you reach each other. _“Be back in a few hours”_ Dean says squeezing your elbow. You hand him the keys and he carries on towards the garage. Sam pats your shoulder as he walks past _. “Be safe you yell”_ Dean raises his hand in the distance in acknowledgment.

 

____________________________________________________

 

You are potting around the house clearing up the empty whiskey bottles scattered through your uncle’s study. And washing the dishes left from the day. A sudden bang from behind you scared you and you drop a plate smashing as it hits the floor. _“Crap”_ you yell bending down to pick up the shards.

Bobby comes running from out of his study. _“Y/N”_ he yells. _“Bobby”_ you yell back. _“you scared the crap out of me”_. He comes running over to you and looking out the window then back to you. _“Where are the boys”_ he frantically says _“in town. Looking for you”._ He grabs your arm and pulls your arm _. ‘Uncle”_ you yell his grip hurting your arm. _“Sorry. We will call them from the road”_ He lets you go grabbing a duffel bag from behind his desk _. “Wait the road. What’s going”_ on you yell. He hands you the bag. _‘Grab the essentials”_ He yells before disappearing into the basement. _“Uncle Bobby”_ you yell once more from the top of the stairs. He emerges bags full of weapons. _“Now Y/N”_ He snaps at you. Running upstairs, you pack your clothes, grabbing some for him and Sam and Deans packed bags sitting in the hallway. Grabbing your weapons from in your room. Racing back down stairs you hear Bobby’s car pull up at the back. Racing out you chuck the bags in the back.

 _“Get in now”_ He yells. You rush to the passenger door slamming it shut. _“What the hell is going on”_ you scream at him. He stays silent. _“Bobby”_ you yell once more. _“They found out were I lived, dam sons of bitches were behind me”._ Yells back not looking up form the road. _“Who”_ you say more calmly. He turns to you briefly _“leviathans”._ The sound of their name sends a shiver down your spine. Remembering what those things had done to Cas. Your mind raced _“Sam and Dean”_ you yelled reaching into your pocket to grab your phone. That’s when you realize it’s not there.  

It was in the stereo you were listening to music through it as you cleaned. _“Shit”_ you yell punching the dash. _“What”_ Bobby looks over at you. _“I forgot my phone”. “Shit, Shit, Shit”_ you yell punching the dash bruising your knuckles.

 _“They are smart boys; they will be fine”_ Bobby says gripping the wheel tighter. _“We will find a phone and call them.”_ Bobby exclaims before reaching a hand over and placing it on your shoulder.

 _“Where is your phone”_ You ask. Bobby huffs _“The dam piece of shit broke”._ Laughing from stress you lean back in your seat rubbing your temple.

 

Almost an hour later you are standing at a rundown Phone booth in the middle of nowhere. Bobby had driven away from town into the country in order to put as much distance between the leviathans and you.

You dial Deans number over and over but he doesn’t pick, the longer the phone rings the bigger the lump in your throat grows. You try Sam. He doesn’t answer you punch the glass on the phone booth. Bobby looks over at you. Tears forming in your eyes you try one last time. Punching in Sam’s number. The phone rings twice then someone picks up. _‘Sam”_ you yell “ _thank god’_. You lean back into the booth. _“No sorry”_ comes though the line.

Your heart immediately sinks. It was a woman’s voice. _“Who is this”_ you snap at the woman. A million things race though your mind in the few seconds it takes her to answer. Sam your best friend and Dean, Dean he. He was dead. This leviathan bitch just answered to toy with you. Anger grew inside you.

 _“I am a nurse at_ _Sioux Falls General Hospital_ _Sam and his brother have been admitted to hospital for serious injuries.”_ You felt a sense of relief but then fear. They were hurt and in a hospital crawling with leviathans. Bobby had just come from there barely saving Jodie from them. You look towards Bobby he notices you concern and walks slowly towards you.

Your mind was racing you forgot about the woman on the phone _. “Mam are you still there”_ you heard snapping you back to reality _. “Ah yes thank you for answering”_ You say before slamming the phone down _. “Get in and drive to Sioux Falls_ _now”_ you yell. Bobby races over to the driver’s side pulling the car back onto the road, racing to the aid of the boys.

That drive takes forever you didn’t realize how far bobby had driven, every minute felt like hours. And the fear that the Winchesters would be killed was consuming you, sending your hunter instincts into overdrive.

By the time you reach town the sun has come up. Bobby pulls into a hotel. _‘What are you doing”_ you snap at him _“This isn’t the hospital”_ taking your frustration out on him _. “How are we going to get them out there”_ Bobby says calm fully stopping the car. _“Walk in and grab them”_ you yell. _‘And what if they are badly hurt, they won’t just let us stroll out the front doors, with two unconscious men over our shoulders”_ you scoff back at him folding your arms you know he’s right, you had no plan, nowhere to take them. No way to care for them _. ‘what do we do then”_ Looking down in your lap ashamed as to how worked up you have gotten yourself.

Bobby places his hand over yours _. “I have my F.B.I suit in the trunk; I go in tell them some bullshit story about moving them to county or something like that”._

 _‘What about me”_ you reply looking up from your lap. _“I can’t watch both of them at once, I doubt they are in the same place. I will go after one you the other”._ Bobby says

Looking at him tears forming in your eyes from the stress _. “I don’t have a F.B.I suit”_ you whisper.

 _“You will have to be extra sneaky then”_ He smiles at you. You smile back. _“Okay’_ you say. Bobby and you ask to use the hotel bathroom getting changed into something more, huntery. A pair of your favorite skinny jeans a tank top, rummaging through the bag you find one of deans flannels you grabbed by accident throwing that on and tying your hair in a messy ponytail. Bobby emerges from the other bathroom all suited up. Hair all slicked back he looked nice. It made you smile. Grabbing your gun and tucking a knife into your boot you and Bobby turn into the hospital parking lot.

 _“Ambulance bay. 20 minutes”_ Bobby says sneezing your shoulder. You nod. _“Let’s go get our boys”_ you say before jumping out of the car.


	4. Operation Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bobby save Sam and Dean and spend the next few weeks getting them back to normal.

You walked through the halls trying to look as normal as possible. Bobby had found out Sam had a serious concussion and was being wheeled somewhere he went off to stop it. That left me with Dean, thankfully he only had a broken leg.

You found your way to Deans room. You open the door to find him on the floor. _“Dean”_ you say. He looks up from his leg noticing you for the first time. _“Y/N. Your alive”._ You close the door and rush over to him. Helping him up onto the bed. _“You weren’t always this heavy, right?”_ you joke looking him over. _“I thought you were”_ He says before you look up into his eyes. _“Why”_ you ask.

 _“The house. It was burnt to a crisp, you didn’t answer your cell, then that leviathan showed up”_. Your home had been burnt to the ground that hurt so bad. You wanted to cry let the tears fall. But you needed to be strong for Dean. You needed to get him out of danger before you dealt with this. Shoving the pain to the side, you place a hand on his face _. “Bobby showed up and we high tailed it out of there”_ Dean gives you a goofy smile, that when you notice it.

 _‘Dean”._ He gives you the same goofy smile. _“what have they given you?”_ placing both hands on his face studying him _. “umm morphine I think”_ he says. _“Great your high”_ you say turning around looking for his clothes. _“I never”_ you hear him say as he tries to stand falling to the ground again.

You laugh a little at him. Grabbing his clothes, you turn back to him helping him up again _. “Dean we need to get you changed and out of here quick”_. He nods his head. You struggle trying to get him changed. Your running behind time. You know Bobby is most likely at the ambulance bay waiting for you.

You try and hurry Dean along. Giving him crutches and carrying the rest of his belongings the two of you head out into the hall, praying Dean will be able to act normal enough to not draw any attention. You round the corner to the ambulance bay glancing back at Dean as often as possible making sure he is following you.

You reach the Ambulance Bobby yelling at the two of you to hurry up. You help Dean climb into the passenger side of the ambulance that’s when you hear a loud yell. Two leviathans are runny towards you.

You shove Dean in and climb on top of him. Sitting in his lap the both of you yell for Bobby to drive.

 ________________________________________________

“That was close” Dean chuckles. Bobby looks over and gives him a smile. You still stuck in Deans lap look back and see Sam unconscious in the back of the ambulance.

“He will be fine” Bobby caught you looking at Sam. You climb off Dean and head into the back to check Sam over. Deans eyes following you till he sees his brother.

“You sure” he whimpers. Bobby places a hand on his shoulder briefly before putting it back on the wheel.

You sit next to Sam taking one of his hands in yours. He’s been through so much the past few years, the cage, losing his soul getting it back only to be tortured by Lucifer. Thinking about all this tears form in your eyes.  You can feel Deans eyes on you. You hold back the tears trying not to make Dean anymore worried or emotional then he already is. Instead you look up and give him the Winchester smile. He smiles back and turns back to face the road.

________________________________________ 

When you arrive at the safe house you help Dean inside onto the sofa before heading back out and helping Bobby with Sam. You wheel Sam into an empty bedroom. Bobby suggests Moving him onto the bed. Scared you will hurt him in this fragile state you say no leaving him in the stretcher is the best option for now until he wakes at least.  

Bobby leaves to go dump the ambulance and grab his car with all our supplies and weapons Not before clearing it of its medical supply's.

You follow Bobby out to the Ambulance he hands you the box of bandages and meds.

 _“Il grab some food while I’m out I doubt Rufus had any here.”_ You smile and watch him head off.

When you enter Dean has already passed out on the sofa. You take the flannel top off and place it on him as a blanket.

 ____________________________________________

Its four days before Sam wakes. You sit by his side every evening just in case he wakes. You're sleeping with your head on his bed and his hand in yours one day. When you feel a twitch you wake up to see his big puppy eyes looking at you. Tears fill your eyes and you leap up hugging him. He lets out a grunt.  
_“Sorry, did I hurt you”_ you say pulling back slowly. _“No, no you didn’t”_ He says laughing a little. The sound of that makes you smile.

 _“Don’t cry please”_ He says raising his hand wiping a tear from your face. _“There happy tears”_ you say Wiping the rest of them away. He smiles _‘good”._

 _______________________________

The next few days nothing really happens Bobby is out most of the time trying to salvage what he can of his book collection you spend your time trying not to coddle Sam and Dean.

Sam spends his time surfing the net looking for anything that can relate to the leviathans. He zones out a lot more then usual. You have been trying to keep Dean busy so he wouldn't notice it.

You and Dean spend time watching TV, talking on the sofa and throwing food into each other’s mouth. Trying to keep him as preoccupied as possible. Dean and you were beginning to get a lot more comfortable with each other. Showing affection when Sam or Bobby was in the room didn’t bother you two anymore. Things started to look up.

One-day Bobby took Sam with him on a run leaving you and Dean alone together. You woke to the sound of Dean yelling at the TV, as he usually does.

 _“The bachelor again”_ you say rounding the corner into the living room. Dean looks over the couch and red faced and laughing. _“You know me and trashy TV’._ You walk over lifting his broken leg and placing it on your lap as you snuggle down into the sofa with him.

 _“Where’s Sam”_ you say Dean doesn’t hear you his eyes glued to the TV. You pinch his knee slightly _“Earth to Dean”._ He looks at you reluctantly.   _“What”_ he says attention still on the TV. _“Sam?”_ You say laughing at him.

He finally turns and gives you his attention cheeks red from embarrassment he turns off the TV. _“Went on a run with Bobby”_ He said smiling at you.

 _“They haven’t been gone long”_ he added. He pulls you in close till you are laying on him. _“I’ve been thinking”_ He said curiously. “ _That’s dangerous “_ you say, Dean gives you a playful squeeze. _“When I get this thing off we should go on a date”_ He said gesturing to his leg. You sit up instantly. _“A what”_ You say. Dean blushes _. “It’s when a guy and a girl go”_ You cut him off _“I know what a date is dork”_ you say hitting him in the shoulder.    _“so”_ Dean says looking everywhere but at you. _“Okay Winchester”_ You say before leaning back into him. _“Good’_ He mutters. _“Wont people talk”_ you say sarcastically meaning Sam and Bobby. He pulls your face closer to his. _“Let them”_ He whispers before kissing you.

__________________________________________________

The next two weeks are almost routine. Sam has been getting a lot better checking out less and less. He tells you when he feels Lucifer pushing through he pushes down on his scared hand, Dean had taught him that pain mean its reality.  

Unfortunately, you let your guard down around Dean and he began to notice Sam checking out, it annoyed you a bit. Blaming yourself for the inevitable fight that was going to happen between them.


	5. Scavanger hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bobby head after the Boys again. You and Dean have an explosive argument. You fear what will come next.

Bobby needs you for a case he’s working. He needs to get the last of his books. But going with him will leave the boys alone for a few days this worries you. You agree anyway, perhaps some time without you hovering will help them. You hope.

 _“Meet you at the car”_ Bobby says pulling a duffle bag over his shoulder. You collect the last your stuff. You walk into Sam’s room.

 _“Hey, I’m off”_ you say poking you head through the door. Sam looks up from behind the laptop _“Now”_ he says.

Sam gets off the bed and gives you a big hug. _“Be safe out there”_ He says letting you go. _“Don’t kill your brother”_ you say turning and leaving his room. Closing the door, you hear a _“No promises”._

You lean over the sofa kissing the sleeping Dean on the forehead. Causing him to stir and wake _. “You leaving”_ He mumbles half asleep. “ _Yeah”_ you lean down kissing him on the lips. _“Next time you see me I will be a walking talking two legged man”_ he jokes. You hear the car horn beep outside. _“See you in a few days”_ you say leaning in kissing him one last time.

 

 _____________________________________________________________________________

 

 You were filling up the car at a gas station, Bobby was inside getting snacks for the road. You two were gone less than 24 hours when you get a frantic call from Dean.

 _“He’s gone”_ he yells through the phone before you get a chance to say hello. _“What do you mean he’s gone”. “Sam’s gone snuck out while I was asleep last night he left a note”_ Dean tried to imitate Sam’s voice. _“Be back in a few days don’t worry”_

 _“Dean, Dean”_ you tried to calm him down as he yelled down the line. _“I’m going after him, I’m going to cut this thing off and track that kid down”._ His voice getting more and more frantic. You felt useless When dealing with Dean like this he needs actions not words.

 _‘Dean”_ you screamed, he finally shut up long enough for you to get a few sentences in. I know what I was about to say was either going to wake him up or piss him off more. _“He’s a grown man Dean. He’s a hunter as well, He probably just needs some space”_

Dean let out a sigh. You were slightly relived. _“That would be fine if it was just Sam. But me and you both no its not Y/N.”_ Your heart sank you knew Dean would find out sooner or later about Sam but you didn’t want it to be this soon and not while you were hours away from them.

You avoided the subject. _“Look let me try him before you do anything Dean please”._ He was silent. That was a bad sign. _“Dean”_ you yelled. That’s when you heard the sound of a power tool. _“I’ve got this covered”_ he said before hanging up.

You began to panic hitting recall. He didn’t answer you tried again went straight to voice mail. The dick turned his phone off. You tried Sam his phone was off to. You yell _“Winchesters’_ really loud kicking the tire, as Bobby approaches you.

 _“What have they done now”_ he says. _“We have to go back now Bobby, Sam’s run off and Deans lost it. He’s going after him._ “You yell.

 _“He can’t”_ Bobby said throwing the food in the open window of the car. _“He’s a gimp”_ He added. _“Not anymore”_ you said jumping into the passenger side. _“Those boys will be the death of me”_ Bobby said starting the engine turning the car back the way we came. _“You and me both”_ you said.

 

_______________________________________________

 

Arriving back at the house, you find Deans cast in pieces on the floor. You and Bobby decided to split up. He took his car and you hot wired one for yourself.  Bobby went on the trail of the impala knowing that you were the only one who could control Dean right now he sent you after him.

 _“I’m going to kill them I swear”_ you said to yourself as you drove. You headed into town using the Fed badge to get information. You had been running short.

You had been to 5 different stores and you were getting angrier and angrier. You finally hit Deans trail.

Dean had stopped at a store bribing the cashier for information on Sam. You picked up the newspaper the same one the both of them had.

The ice pick killer. You sat in the car reading over the paper. That’s when you remembered. When you were kids Sam attempted to go on a hunt by himself. He had run away from Bobby’s. you thought he was trying to finish the job.

You go through the hunter motions, Heading to the crime scene, then the body, and witnesses. Knowing Dean was ahead of you. You went to the morgue.

 

______________________

 

You walk in asking about him, showing a picture. The man at the desk says he hasn’t seen him. Good you think I’m ahead of him. You sat in the parking lot waiting for him to show up. The longer you sit in the car the more anxious you became till finally. You saw your blond haired green eyed idiot walking across the road.

You stormed up behind him he hadn’t noticed you and it made you more furious. When you caught up with him he was reaching the footpath all you could think to do was punch him in the shoulder.

 _“What the fu..”_ he said turning around seeing you. Grasping his shoulder. _“What the hell”_ he yelled _“That hurt”_ he added. _“Good”_ you said grabbing his ear and pulling him around to the side of the building. Pushing him into the alley wall. _“What are you doing”_ you said folding your arms. You were fuming at the moment and wanted nothing more than for him to say something dumb so you could hit him again.

Rubbing his ear, he answered _“What do you think I’m doing. Jesus that hurt. What’s gotten into you”_ he yelled. You went to punch him again in the shoulder but he grabbed your wrist. “ _Stop hitting me”_ he yelled grabbing both your wrists.

You struggled against him getting mad _. ‘you don’t do that to me”_ You screamed getting so loud. tears formed. _“I was worried sick Dean”_ you said as he pulled you into him your back against his chest as he still held your wrists in front of you.

 _“I have to find the kid before he gets himself killed”_ he said softer but still full of anger. You stopped struggling and he loosened his grip _. “you don’t understand”_ he added. This made you mad again. You pushed yourself out of his grip.

 _“No. You are the one who doesn’t understand Dean”_ He looked at you confused and mad. He began to raise him voice again. _“What and you do, he’s my brother, I know him better then he knows himself. He’s self-destructing. Him hunting in this state, will get him killed. I know he’s still hallucinating. He talks in his sleep. I know you know Y/N he tells you everything._ ” He was yelling now

 _“So what you are going to find him drag him back to the house lock him up”_ you said raising your voice to match his. _“If I have to”_ He said, he was serious you had seen this look before. Back when Sam was drinking Demon blood. Dean felt betrayed I could see it. But he couldn’t do that to Sam. Not again

 _‘No”_ you said _. ‘no”_ Dean answered mimicking you. _“No you yelled. “Not again Dean, locking Sam up doesn’t fix problems”_ Dean started rubbing his jaw. He looked back at you. _“Again”_ He said confused stepping closer. _“The demon blood when he had no soul an…”_ He cut you off. _“That was for his own good and you know it Y/N”_

 _‘Not this time”_ you said lowering your voice. Dean leaned back against the wall rubbing his face. _“I don’t know what else to do”_ he said his voice cracking. You walked up to him slowly. _“You always take his side. He can do no wrong in your eyes”_ he said pain in his voice. He looked up his eyes were red. _“He needs help”_ he added _“I can’t give it to him. I don’t know what to do”._ You were standing right in front of him. You grab his hand.

 _‘We just step back. Let him push though this at his own pace”._ You pulled him into you. He collapsed into your embrace pulling you tight. He was hurting and Dean always felt pain ten times stronger than everyone else.

You buried you face in the crease of his neck. _“Running away and not answering our calls that won’t stand though”_ Dean pulled away still holding his hands at your side. _“We set some ground rules and then just go from there”._ Dean nodded his head and pulled you in again.

 _“I Love you”_ He whispered. You were shocked breathless he had never said those words to you before and it wasn’t till that moment that you realised you loved him to. He could make you so mad no one else pushed your buttons like he did. But he could also make you laugh, make you smile, feel safe. He could just read you. You loved him. You had never loved anyone before. But you knew you loved him.

You looked up at him kissing him. You both stayed there like that for what felt like forever. You finally pulled your lips away from him long enough to utter _“I love you to”._

 

___________________________

 

You had found him; your task was over you both walked over to your car. You grabbed your things out Dean took them from you and put them in his car.

You called Bobby.

_“Hey kiddo.”_

_“Hey,”_ you said sighing. _“I found him”_

 _“Talked him down did you”_ He said.

 _“Yeah. Have you found Sam”_ you said praying he had, knowing Dean wouldn’t stay this clam for long.

_‘Yeah I’ve been tailing him for the past half hour, I will text you the address”_

You hung up and walked back to the car. Dean was leaning over the door his arms folded on the roof of the car. You came up behind him and hugged him. _“Sorry I hit you”_ You said. He laughed and turned facing you rubbing his hand down your cheek. “ _you sure pack a punch”_ He said joking pulling you in.  placing your foreheads together _“you drive me crazy sometimes, you know that “_ you said placing your hands around the back of his neck.

 _“I’ve got Sam’s address lets go”_ You said pushing yourself off him and walking away. He grabbed your arm and pulled you back into him _. “You make me crazy to’_ He said before kissing you.

You both jumped in the car and headed to Sam. Nervous about what was going to happen next.


	6. Sam, Cas and everything in between.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and you catch up with Sam. Dean confronts his feeling about Cas.

You and Dean arrive at the address it was a hotel. Bobby had filled the two of you in, on what he could about Sam’s actions. As Bobby spoke you could see Dean begin to tense up again.

Bobby was leaving to get the last of his books. Dean went to check Sam’s room.

 _“You can’t leave”_ You said as quietly as possible just in case Dean could still hear you. _“You can handle them”_ He said fiddling with his keys.

 _“You give me too much credit”_ Walking closer to Bobby so you two could talk without the fear of being over heard. _“He wanted to lock Sam up. Still does. I think”_ you whispered.

Bobby sighed. Taking his hat off and rubbing his head. “ _You got this”_ Bobby finally said before putting his hat on and reaching for the car door.

You grab his arm. _“Is that all you are going to say”_ Razing your voice a little _. “There’s nothing else to say they need to work this out, get it out of their system no good the both of us sitting there fingers in our asses while they fight like school girls”_ Bobby says shushing you.

 _“Can’t you just wait till Sam gets back.”_ Giving him puppy eyes. Bobby laid a hand on your shoulder. _“Just don’t let them hit each other”_ He said smiling before jumping in the car and leaving.

 _“Great”_ you whisper to yourself before heading towards Sam’s hotel room.

You find Dean rummaging through papers on a desk, he’s mumbling under his breath. You can tell he is working himself up again. Closing the door behind you. You walk past Dean and sit on the edge of a bed. Searching your brain for the right words to break the silence.

 _“Promise me you won’t hit him”_ trying to do good on Bobby words. Dean throws the papers back down on the desk and turns to you. _“That depends on him”_ He said rubbing his jaw.

 _‘Dean”_ you said giving him puppy eyes.

 _“Fine”_ He said before walking over and joining you on the edge of the bed. You place your hand on this thigh squeezing it gently. Dean turned to say something to you but he was interrupted by the sound of the impala pulling in to the parking lot. Deans face changed from compassionate to full of rage almost instantly.

You tried to grab his arm but he stood up to fast. Before you knew it Dean was standing at the door and the handle turned. As soon as Sam opened the door he was greeted by a face full of fist.

 _“Dean’_ you yell. Dean had knocked Sam off his feet. Sam was rubbing his face sitting on the ground. You run over, pushing Dean out of the way. _“You promised you wouldn’t hit him.”_ You snapped helping Sam up from the ground. _“That’s what he gets for taking my baby”_ Dean yelled rubbing his knuckles.

 _“Yeah like that was because I took the car”_ Sam snapped back at him. You really didn’t like it when they fight. Walking over to the fridge you grab a cold beer can and hand to Sam. He gives you a smile before placing it on his jaw were Dean hit him. Already a bruise was forming.  

You catch Dean giving you a disappointed look. Knowing that he thinks you take Sam’s side, you needed to give Sam some tough love.

 _“Sam”_ you said trying to sound firm. He looked at you from behind the beer can, you hated this. Sam looked like a kicked puppy _. “Not answering our calls. Why?”_ you said placing your hand on his shoulder. He looked back towards Dean. Dean was furious but staying silent. _“There was a job in town, I could handle it. “_ He said looking back at you.

 _“You didn’t answer my question”_ you said as firmly as you could trying to keep control of the convocation. _“I just needed to get away”_ He said.

You thought hard about what to say next. Obviously taking too long cause Deans voice began to ring in your ear. He was yelling, and storming towards you and Sam.

You leaped up. Placing a hand on Deans chest. He barely took any notice and yelled over your shoulder at Sam. It was like Deja-vu They have had this argument more times then you could count you couldn’t hear it again.

You look at Dean then back at Sam. They were both yelling at each other now. You couldn’t take it any longer.

Running to the door, you slam it behind you. Stepping out into the cold air refreshing, compared to the heat inside that hotel room. their yelling stopped. But no one had followed you. You could hear their voices faintly.

Great they were talking. Finally. You sat on the hood of the impala for what felt like forever. Every now and again you could hear Deans voice raise and Sam trying to match him before it died down back into talking.

Sam finally emerged from him room. Dean slowly behind him. Sam walked towards you sitting next to you on the hood of the impala. Dean stood by the door. Before reaching into his pocket pulling out his phone.

 _“I’m going to call Bobby then get us a room”_ he said before heading off towards the hotel office.

 _“Mines a single”_ Sam said smiling at you. You grabbed his face turning it to the side were Dean hit him.  
_“I’m fine”_ he said before pushing your hand away gently. _“I did make him promise not to hit you”_ You said leaning against his arm. He laughed _“Yeah”_ He said rubbing his  bruised jaw.

He started to tell you about what he was doing. The case, Amy and how he let her go. Dean agreed to let her go as well reluctantly Sam added.

You both sat there for a while in silence when he finished. You could see Dean in the distance still on the phone with Bobby.

You look back at Sam. He smiled back at you. _“Don’t do that again Sam”_ you said anger in your voice. His smile faded. He gave you a nod before looking down at the ground. You felt bad.

You decide to tell him about you and Deans convocation from earlier today. A little nervous about his reaction.

 _“Dean told me he loved me today”_ you said quietly. Sam looked up from the ground eyes wide _. “Wow, really”_ He said shock in his voice. You gave him an awkward smile before looking down at the ground _. “Do you love him”_ He said.

You couldn’t help but blush looking up at him you gave him a nod _. “Finally”_ He yelled. _“what do you mean finally”_ You replied curiously.  He gave you a slight punch on the shoulder a cheeky smile across his face _. 'Does this mean you and Dean are like boyfriend and girlfriend"_  He said playfully. “Shut _up”_ you said punching him back.

 _“Finally, what.”_ Dean said walking towards you two. _“Oh nothing”_ Sam said chuckling _. “Right”_ Dean said giving you a sly look.

 _“Got the room”_ you said trying to change the subject _. “Yeah”_ Dean said holding up the keys. _“Good I’m exhausted”_ You said snatching the keys from him you grab your bags and head into your room. Dean didn’t come to the room right away. You could hear him and Sam talking outside.  You felt kind of happy, perhaps now things can get back to normal.

You jumped in the shower. This day had been long, tiring and defiantly emotional. Finishing up you put one of Deans tops on before walking out of the bathroom. Dean was sitting on the bed leaning against the head board, with his laptop in his lap.

 _“Cartoon porn?”_ you joked. He laughed _“No”_ before closing it _. “Ah-ha”_ you said. He looked oddly suspicious. Climbing into bed next to him he wrapped you in his arms. _“We should head back to the safe house tomorrow, try and figure out what to do next”_ He said running his hand up and down your back. He felt tense _. “You okay”_ you said looking up at him. He looked a million miles away. _“What, yeah”_ he said looking down at you. _“Just lost my train of thought”_ He said smiling leaning in and kissing your forehead.

You laid there trying to figure out what was going through Deans head. Looking around the room the Hotel looked very familiar. You sat up, startling Dean.

 _“What’s wrong”_ He yelled.   _“I’ve been here before”_ you said glancing around the room _. “You probably have, we stay in a lot of hotels”_ Dean said sitting up _. “No not with you”_ You said getting off the bed and picking up an ornament on the desk across the room. It was a cat riding a bike.

Then you remembered. It all came flooding. You had been here with Cas. Sam and Dean were on a hunt and you were helping Cas with his find God mission. Cas had picked this up confused about how a cat could ride a bike. Gripping tighter on the ornament tears began to fill your eyes. You missed him. You had spent a lot of time with him. You two were close almost as close as Him and Dean. You felt Deans hands slide down your sides before he wrapped his arms around you.

 _“What is it”_ He whispered in your ear. You didn’t want to tell him. You had only spoken once with him about Cas since he betrayed us. And that ended with Dean yelling and storming off. He flinches and tenses at the sound of his name. Bringing up Cas only bought him pain

 _“Nothing”_ You say placing the ornament back down were you grabbed it. Keeping your face down to hide your tears from Dean. He leaned forward and picked up the ornament flipping it over, examining it and laughing at it. _“This is kind of cute”_ he said. You walked across the room. Looking at Dean briefly as he examined the ornament. You tried to look away but you weren’t quick enough he looked up seeing your face.

He slammed the ornament down and raced to you placing his hands on your face _. “What is it”_ He said his eyes full of compassion. _“Nothing”_ you reply pushing his hands away and wiping the tears from your face. You climbed back in bed hoping he would drop the subject.

You looked back at him. He looked annoyed. He hadn’t moved from the spot.

He let out a loud huff before grabbing a chair from the corner and slamming it down in front of you. You kept your eyes shut not looking up and him. You could feel his eyes burning holes into you.

You opened your eyes finally. His arms were folded and he had an annoyed look on his face _. “What”_ you said rudely. _“Talk to me”_ he said softly leaning forward. You closed your eyes again and pulled the covers over your face.

 _“I’m tired Dean”_ you said. You felt the covers being pulled off your head. And a hand run down your side stopping at your ribs. Dean started tickling you. Trying hard to control your laughter you gave in laughing. Trying to push his hands away.

 _“Stop Dean”_ You yelled just wanting him to leave you alone. _“Not until you talk to me”_ He said calm and full of compassion.

 _“Trust me, you don’t want to hear this.”_ You said sitting up throwing your legs over the side. Your knees almost touching his. He leaned forward and grabbed your hands _. “Try me”_ He said a smile on his face.

 _“Unless you were here with another guy then I really don’t want to”_ he said laughing it off. You looked up at him. _“I was here with Cas”_ His smile faded. His face turned hard and he looked down avoiding your eyes.

 _“Your right I don’t want to hear it”_ he said before standing up and putting the chair back he slammed it down hard. You struck a nerve.  He stayed by the chair running his hand over it.

You decided you have had enough. You missed Cas. He was your friend to. You needed to talk about him. Bottling it up wasn’t good for you. For Dean either.

 _“I miss him”_ you said quietly. Dean turned to the fridge pulling out a beer. _“You shouldn’t”_ He snapped opening his beer before sitting down at the table _. “I can’t help it”_ You said. Dean gave you a stern look before shuffling around in his chair _. “He betrayed us. Went behind our backs. Cracked Sam’s melon open. And let those things out on the world”._

You could hear the anger building in his voice. You didn’t care he needed to get this out even if it was on you. You stood up from the bed. Taking a seat across from Dean he turned his head away from you _. “Everything those things do. Everyone they kill, everyone they torturer that on us”_ he said. Sipping his beer. He was changing the subject from Cas to the Leviathans.

 _“He tried at the end Dean. He was sorry”._ Dean looked back at you. He looked cold. You knew he wasn’t angry with you. You knew that.

 _“Fat load of good that did”_ He said taking bigger gulps of his beer down. Before turning away from you again. _“Dea..”_ before you could finish he stood throwing his beer across the room hitting the wall behind you.

 _“He made his choice”_ He yelled. _“Now we have to clean up that son of a bitched mess.”_  He walked away from you. You didn’t know what to say. If you tried to argue for Cas he would just get angrier.

You came up behind him. Wrapping your arms around his ribs squeezing him.   _“How could he”_ Dean said softly. You squeeze him tighter. _“How many times have we done bad things, thinking they were good’_ you said, Dean tensed. That only made you squeeze harder. He turned to you. Wrapping him arms around you. _“Sorry I yelled”_ He whispered Squeezing you back. _“Let’s go to sleep”_ Dean agreed kissing you on the head he let you go.

You climbed into bed. Dean turned the light off and climbed in next to you. Pulling you onto his chest. You drew circles on his chest trying to drift off _. “I miss him to”_ Dean said quietly. Running his hand up and down your arm _. “I know “_ you whispered back. You felt yourself drifting off wanting to be done with this day.


	7. Seeing double

You wake to find Dean gone, his side of the bed cold. You sit up looking around the hotel room. You find a note on the draw next to you. _“Be back soon, running errands in town- D”_

You slump back down into the bed, wanting to fall back to sleep. After a few minutes there’s a knock on your door.

_“Hey Y/N, Dean?” its Sam._

_“Coming”_ You yell. Opening the door Sam walks in he smells of coffee. _“I love you_ ” you cry grabbing a cup from him. _“Wasn’t sure if you were in the impalas gone”_ Sam says taking a seat at the table. Taking a huge gulp of your coffee before you answer him. _“Running earns”_ you say handing him Deans note.

 _“Mhh, okay_ ” Sam says flipping the note over.

 _“How did you sleep?”_ you ask sitting down across from him. _“Fine” ._ He replied

 _”Just fine”_ You said razing an eyebrow , you were worried about him not sleeping you had notice he doesn’t really sleep and it was bothering you.

 _“I can’t complain, just want to hit the road”_ he said scotching closer in his seat. You and Sam sit there talking back and forth until you finish your coffee.

You head to the bathroom, getting changed and freshening up for the long drive back to the safe house. Stepping out you find Sam on his laptop in the same place you left him.

 _“Sam”_ you say throwing your bag onto the bed. He turns to you _“Yeah”._

 _“Deans still not back”_ You say glancing at the clock, you had woken up at around 9 it was now just after 12. Sam glances down at his watch. _“Il call him”_ He says reaching for his phone.

You walk back over and sit in the same spot from earlier. Sam puts his phone on speaker

 _“Yeah”_ Dean says, He sounds weird, flustered.

_“Hey, you on your way back”_

_“Yup, I’m ah …just grabbing snacks, you need anything” S_ am looks up at you. You shake your head.

_“No were good”_

Sam hangs up. He heads back to his room packing his things. You do the same. You had only been here one night and Deans clothes were already all over the place. Picking them up and shoving them back in his duffel. You hear the Impala pull in.

You walk out to greet Dean. He jumps out of the impala, He spots you and smiles a mouth full of food. You laugh

 _“Very attractive”_ You joke as he walks up to you. Grabbing you he swallows his mouthful and kisses you. He tastes of pie. A loud cough causes you to pull yourself from Dean and turn around.

Sam was standing there a fat grin on his face. _“You two done”_ he chuckles. Dean plants a big wet kiss on you. _“Now I’m done”_ He said laughing and heading into your room. Sam just smiles at you and head to the impala.

 

 

The three of you pile into the impala. You take your seat in the back flipping through a magazine Dean had picked up for you when he was out. You had been driving for hours. Dean was singing along to his classic rock tapes. Sam was reading through a book. Everything felt normal. Finally,. You found your self drifting off to sleep.

You were woken hours later by a slap on your Knee Dean was climbing in the back of the impala with you. You sat up it was dark really dark.

“ _What time is it_ ” you ask rubbing your eyes. _“3AM”_ Dean says looking down at his watch _. “There are no hotels nearby so we are going to sleep here tonight”._ You hear Sam say from the front seat you couldn’t see him was already laying down trying to get a comfortable place. You look over the seat down at him.  
“Comfortable?” you ask he reaches up and messes your hair up. You feel hands around your waist pulling you. Dean grabs you and pulls you to him. You Lay on top of him his hand cradling your head. He almost instantly falls asleep. the sound of him breathing lulling you off to sleep.

The rest of the drive was short. You leaned forward most of the time resting your head on the seat next to Deans shoulder the two of you talked and flirted. Sam would glance up from his book every now and again smiling and shaking his head.

After a few hunts involving a god, Ghost and a witch couple you and the boys had snagged a living breathing big mouth. You had dropped it off with Bobby a few towns over he was experimenting on it trying to find a way to kill it. Bored of sitting around Dean had found the three of you a wendigo hunt.

After a successful wendigo hunt you and the boys stopped at another one of bobby and Rufus hunting cabins for the night.

 

 ---------

Deans head was buried deep in between your legs. You pulled at his hair as he sent waves of pleasure through your body. Just when he hit your sweet spot Sam barged into your room without knocking.

 _“Dean Y/N.. Oh shit. I’m so sorry.”_ He yelled shielding his eyes

 _“Jeez Sam”_ Dean screamed annoyed at his brother. You pulled yourself away from Dean thankfully you were wearing Deans top so it didn’t take much for you to cover yourself

 _“I think I’m going to be sick”_ Sam said facing away from the two of you. Dean gabbed at the blanket to cover himself.

 _“Well that will teach you to knock”_ Dean said smirking at you.

You shot him an unimpressed look and his smile faded.

 _“Just look at this”_ Sam said throwing Dean the laptop.

 _“You can look now”_ Dean smarted off

Sam turned as soon as his eyes landed on you your cheeks burned red. This was the most awkward situation ever. Your best friend walking in on you and his brother.

 _“What the hell”_ Dean yelled you leaned forward looking over his shoulder.

“Is that us”

 _“Leviathans, Bobby called the one he’s got with him told him about it_ ” Sam said sitting on the bed near his brother.

 _“Do I really look like that from behind”_ You said reaching over dean and rewinding the clip.

 _“Yeah”_ Dean said proudly smiling at you. You kissed his shoulder and ran your hand down his bare back.

 _“Um yeah still here and scarred for life”_ Sam butted in. Dean rolled his eyes.

The clip showed the three off you robbing a bank Dean had gone to speak to the cashier while you and Sam locked the doors before you pulled guns out. Sam managed to hack the police system to get more information. The leviathan trio had piled everyone into the vault before killing them in cold blood.

Dean slammed the laptop closed. “ _SON OF A BITCH”_

“What do we do?” Sam asked. The brothers They glanced at each other. Dean scratched the back of his head, a sure sign he had no idea what to do.

 _“We hunt them then, treat them like another kind of monster”_ You said jumping out of bed and began digging in your bag for a pair of jeans.

 _“Yeah good plan boss, just one problem they are wearing our faces. What do we walk up to the officials hey you haven’t seen us anywhere have you?”_ Dean said

 _“Well you will have to be extra careful”_ kissing him on the check before leaving the room

 _“Where are you going”_ Dean yelled behind you.

_“I may know a guy”_

Sam laughed a little proud of you. Dean was looking at his brother wide eyed.

Sam’s smile crept from his face. _“What?”_

“ _Get out”_ Dean said gesturing to the blanket covering his naked bottom.

 _“Right”_ Sam said getting up quickly and awkwardly as he could.


	8. Frank

You called your Uncle Bobby. You remembered a man from your childhood he helped Uncle bobby with some work… Frank Devereaux. He was good at helping people fly under the radar. Disappear. That’s what the 3 of you needed. On the drive to Franks your evil clones had committed several other murders and robbing’s.

Dean had stopped at a gas station. Sam had run inside for the little boy’s room and snacks.

Flipping through a newspaper in the back of the impala you read out the article. Dean was getting more and more agitated he was huffing and puffing. Rolling his eyes as you read quotes from the murderous trio.

 _“I feel so violated these bastards are walking around in our skins”_ He growled resting his head on the back of the front seat. _“Tell me about it”_ You said under your breath.

You were studying the images in the newspaper. _“This thing looks so much like you but not”_. You said resting your head on the seat in front of you getting close to Dean.

You lifted the paper over the seat so Dean could see, you pointed at the Leviathan version of him.   _“He holds himself different, stands differently. His posture was all off. “_ You said not noticing the smile spreading across Deans face.

 _“You can tell that from a picture”_ He grinned

 _“Yeah I mean I’ve known you my whole life I could spot the real Dean in a crowd of fake Deans”_ Smiling you looked up from the paper. Dean was staring at you. A half smile on his lips.

 _“What?”_ you wiped you face in case you had food or drool from your nap on it.

He leaned over planting a soft kiss on your lips. Before snatching the paper from your hands.

 _“And this thing as you. Outfits all wrong. I mean look at those heels. Do you even own a pair of heels?”_ He said jokingly you swiped at his shoulder. _“Only for special occasions”_

 _“Guys. Drive go quick”_ Sam said practically flying into the impala.

 _“What”_ You asked.

 _“The cashier I think he made me. Go quick”_ His voice frantic. Dean spun around and turned the car onto the road. Slamming his foot down to get as much distance between this pit stop and you as possible.

 

==

It was about 3 hours later you pulled into a dusty dirt road. In the distance was a broken, run down house that looked abandoned.

 _“You sure this is the right address”_ Dean said glancing back at you.

_“Positive”_

_“Not what I expected for a tech guru_ ” He said turning back to the road.

Dean parked the impala and the three of you climbed out.

_“Hey um boys best let me do the talking. Franks ahh. He doesn’t take kind to strangers.”_

They both gave you a sure thing nod and you lead the way to the front porch. The old porch creaked under the weight of the three of you. You could have sworn it would have given out had you let Dean eat the last bag of jerky you were hiding in the back.

You knocked on the door. But as your hand connected with the door it pushed open slightly. You looked back at the boys giving them a look. Dean nodded and pulled his gun out razing it and taking the lead.

You entered the house your hand a fist gripping on to the back of Deans top. Sam close behind. There were wires everywhere. Books, empty bottles of alcohol and take out spread all over the place. It was dusty and smelled like uncle Bobby’s when you would leave him alone for a few weeks.

 _“Frank”_ You yelled Dean spun around giving you a shut-up look. You shrugged.

Dean gestured for Sam to clear downstairs while the two of you headed up stairs. The stairs creaking under your foot made you cringe the old house was making it impossible for you to be sneaky.

Dean raised his hand as he came to a bedroom the door was slightly open and you could see flickering lights creeping out. You stood behind the wall as Dean snuck in. He was quite you could hear his soft footsteps.

Sam came up the stairs mouthing all clear when he came to you.

 _“Son of a bitch_ ” Dean yelled in pain. You and Sam ran into the room finding Dean on the floor rubbing his head and an older man standing over him. He had hit Dean in the head with the back of his shot gun

 _“That will teach you to sneak into a man’s house unwanted”_ He raised the shot gun to you and Sam.

 _“Frank. Frank, it’s me Y/N... Do you remember me?”_ You said razing your hands.

Franks eyes squinted he was studying you. He scratched his head. Then lowered the gun slightly.

 _“Bobby niece?”_ He asked.

 _“Yes that’s me”_ You let your hands fall sighing in relief

Franks pulled the gun up aiming it at you _. “What do you want”_ He snapped

 _“Hey point that somewhere else “_ Dean snapped standing up and getting in front of you and gripping one of your hands in his.

 _“You owe uncle Bobby a favor. Where here to collect”_ You said cringing a little afraid of his reaction.

 _“Great, guy saves your life once”_ He lowered the gun.

Deans grip on you loosened.  
_“How can I help?”_ Frank said overly sarcastic with a grin to match it.


	9. Poughkeepsie

 Frank wiped all your old aliases you had. He handed you a bin and instructed you to clean the impala out. Throwing out all you and the boys F.B.I ID’s and everything from home land security to the fake passports.

You felt a little sentimental. You had made a few of these. Sam had taught you one weekend when you begged him and Dean to take you with them on a hunt. That was the first hunt with the Winchesters you had. Dean benched you making you do research and master your skills in ID making. But that didn’t stop you sneaking out and helping them.

It was a vamp nest when you caught up with them Dean was pinned to the ground a vamp chomping at him trying to get a bite. You cut that vamps neck off. Dean gave you a big lecture saying how reckless it was for you to follow them blahblah but in the end, he thanked you and complimented you on your skills. After that hunting with the boys became an annual thing. You would take turns swapping between hunting with Sam and Dean. To hunting with Bobby or working the phones while he was out.

You threw the last of the IDs in the bin and made your way back inside. Frank made you burn them. Before he stood you up against a white back drop snapping a picture of you for a new identity.

 _“Mr and Mrs smith”_ Frank said smiling handing you and Dean two new ID’s and a pair of wedding rings.

 _“Um what”_ You said a little confused.

_“Your new identity’s. You and blondie are newlyweds. Giant here is your brother. Stink to this. Stay out of big towns and for Christ sake ditch that car”_

Dean screwed his face up _“Ditch my baby”_

_“Yeah your groupies are driving the same one”_

Dean looked at you his bottom lip was sticking out. He was begging for you to let him keep the impala.

 _“Dean, He’s right. “_ You placed a hand on his shoulder.

 _“Their dead”_ He said pissed and storming off

Frank handed you some keys. And a map _. “I have a car outside you can use. I’ve marked out the spots your doppelgangers have hit.”_

_“Thanks Frank’_

_“Don’t thank me. If I was you I would hide out until this all blows over. But hey whatever floats your boat. Tell your uncle I’m done. No more favours.”_

_“Sure thing”_ You gave him a wink before heading out. Dean was standing in front of your new car.

 _“I hate this”_ He said annoyed

You handed him the keys. _“Just think of how much more satisfying it will be when you kill… yourself… them”_

He shrugged _“Your right”_

==

You headed off down the road. Sam was studying the map trying to find a pattern. You had drifted off to sleep in the back.

Sam’s raised voice woke you from your sleep. You snapped up wiping the sleep from your eyes.

 _“What. What”_ You yelled.

 _“I got the pattern. I know where they’re going”_ He said smiling back at you

_“Where?”_

Sam explained the leviathans were hitting old hunts. Cases the brothers had worked in the past. Dean was a little excited for your next location in St-Lewis and to one of his favorite dinners. 

Sam had asked to swap places with you. He couldn’t find a comfortable spot in the new passenger seat to get some shut eye. Dean happily pulled over letting you and Sam swap seats. He secretly loved it when you rode shotgun. You would reach over and rub his stiff shoulders or run a hand up his thigh it bought him comfort from the long hours of driving. Sam had drifted off to sleep, quietly snoring in the back. You took this moment to bring up something that had been puzzling you.

You ran a hand through the back of Deans hair resting it on his neck. He leaned back into your touch.

 _“Dean”_ You said softly

He mumbled letting you know he had heard you.

_“There’s something I don’t understand”_

Dean turned to you quickly noticing the confusion on your face _. “What’s that”_

_“I mean I get why they are impersonating you two. But why me. Now we know the pattern it just doesn’t make sense”_

Dean reached for your hand on the back of his neck twisting your fingers in his. _“There is not enough time in the world to understand what goes through those bigmouths minds”_

You sighed. _“I just have this feeling that there is more to their plan then hitting old hunt spots”_

Dean smiled at you _“Whatever their up to. We are going to shut it down, kill them before they hurt anyone else”_

You leaned your head against the seat. Staring at Dean. You caught the light reflecting of the wedding ring he was wearing.

_“Sure thing husband”_

Dean looked down at the ring he must have forgot you two were “married” now. He smiled at you. _“Get some rest wife”_

You began drifting off when the loud chime of your cell phone woke you up. Dean reached over trying to grab your phone for you. But you beat him to it. You opened it. Watching in horror of what the leviathans had done.

 _“Dean… You should pull over”_ You said looking up at his from your phone screen.

He pulled over to the side of the road. You shook Sam.

 _“Sammy wake up”_ He wiped his eyes grumbling from his short nap. You felt bad he hadn't slept well the past few days.

 _“I set my phone up to get notifications if our names came up in the news again”_. You turned your phone to face them. _“Fresh from St-Lewis”._

-==

Dean got out of the car. Kicking the wheels, he was pissed. _“I’m sick of this shit”_ he screamed between kicks. You and Sam sat in the car letting Dean work out his anger.

After a few minutes Dean slid back into the car. He was taking deep breaths calming himself. You placed a hand on the back of his head. Playing with the short hair _. “You done”_ You said calmly to him.

He nodded and turned the car back to the road.

 

 

 

You arrived in Iowa. The place the leviathans had said they would hit next. It was day and you were on edge. You were sitting on a park bench a hoodie over your head and sunglasses on. You defiantly look suspicious but it was better than walking around with just your normal appearance. Someone would have defiantly spotted you. Sam and Dean where across the road, looking out for the leviathans while you watched their backs. You heard a familiar growl of an engine coming from behind you. Spinning around you saw the impala. And 3 familiar faces inside.

Sam and Dean must have heard to because they were rushing over to you. But before they could reach you a police siren rang out. A cop car pulled out in front of them. Two men jumped out grabbing Sam and Dean throwing them into the side of the car.

 You began walking towards them but Dean yelled out Poughkeepsie. The code word for drop everything and run. Your turned back towards the leviathans they were driving away. But the one who looked like you was giving you a sinister smile that made you skin crawl. You were about to run when a strong hand gripped you around the arm. _“You’re under arrest”_

Your instincts told you to spin around throw the person to the ground at run. You did that you got not five steps then a sharp pain raided through your body. The Cop had tazed you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Head's up

You woke to the sound of Dean shouting. You were laid on a cold concert floor. Your back was aching from where the Taser had hit you.

 _“Hey dick you didn’t have to taser her she’s half your size”_ He was shouting at a Police officer standing in the corner _“Hey I’m talking to you, Get the sheriff. Dick_ ”

 _“Dean shut up_ ” You yelled your head was pounding and his yelling was making it worse.

_“Baby, hey you okay”_

You finally looked up taking in your environment. You were in a cell a plain empty cell. Dean was in the cell across the room from you his face in-between the bars trying to get a good look at you.

 _“Yeah. I think”_ You said gripping the bar and pulling yourself up.

“ _You’ve been out a while”_ He said looking at you full of concern.

 _“I’m fine”_ you said giving him a small smile  
You looked around the room. The officer had left and you and Dean where the only ones in the room.

_“Where’s Sam?”_

_“Interrogation I think”_ Dean answered he was fiddling with the lock on his cell. The sheriff walked in looking you up and down like you were some kind of monster. To be fair he did think you and the Winchesters were driving around the country murdering people.

 _“What are you yelling about”_ He snapped at Dean

_“I need my phone call”_

_“Yeah... Right”_ The sheriff turned to walk away. “ _And you, any requests”_ You shook your head.

 _“Hey please just one call. Please and I will shut up I promise”_ Dean said trying to plead with the sheriff.

 _“Fine”_ He walked back to Dean.

 Dean flashed you a cheeky smile he was proud of himself. Dean gave him Bobby’s number. Bobby instructed him that there was a chemical found in cleaning products called sodium borate that burns leviathans. The sheriff cuts Deans phone call short when bobby started talking about decapitation.

 _“You people are sick”_ He spat before leaving you and Dean alone.

 _“They know where here Dean”_ you said slumping down on the floor

 _“Yeah I know Y/n don’t worry we will get out of here”_ Dean said crouching down trying to get level with you

 _“Hey. Baby look at me”_ He clicked his fingers at you.

 You ran your fingers through your hair _“We should have just listened to Frank. Laid low”_

_“Y/N, well that would have been a smart idea. That’s not us. Not you. You’re my bad ass little hunter, there is no way I would have been able to hold you back while these freaks ran around with our faces on”_

You finally looked up at him. He was right. There was no way you could have sat this out. The sheriff walked back in he looked pale.

 _“Everything alright sir”_ You said leaping up from the ground. He stood in-between you and Dean.

 _“I ahh… I think. I don’t know what I just saw”_ He mumbles

 _“Hey sir. Look at me, you have to let us out”_ You started. _“Or we are all dead”_ Dean finished. The sheriff took a second before he agreed letting you out and handing you the keys. You opened Deans cell he gave you a quick hug.

 _“Okay sheriff I need you to show us to your cleaning supplies now”_ Dean instructed the sheriff. He leads you and Dean out of the holding room into the station. You grabbed Deans shoulder.  
_“I’ll find Sam”_

 _“What no”_ He almost instantly responded.

_“Dean get the cleaning shit. Il find him we need to be fast”_

_“Be safe”_ He kissed you wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. “ _Go”_ you shoved him. The sheriff pointed you in the direction for Sam.

You walked through the common area you guessed it was called that. There was desks and phones everywhere. And a freshly deceased deputy on one of the desks you covered your mouth you had seen some horrible sites in your life but this was disgusting, these things were savages.

A voice came from behind you _“Baby”_ You spun around.

 _“Dean. Where’s the stuff”_ You said grabbing the gun from the dead deputy.

 _“Um yeah. Couldn’t get it”_ He said creeping forward. Wait. Your mind screamed at you. That’s not Dean.

You raised the gun. _“Nice try asshole”_

 _“Oh ha-ha can’t blame a guy for trying”_ He spoke it sent shivers down your spine.

You slowly stepped away from him. Keeping your distance.

He jumped forward trying to scare you. You held your ground. Slowly stepping backwards towards the direction Sam was in.

  _“You know I may not be Dean. Not really but I’ve got all his thoughts all his feelings and right now. OH honey. Your killing me. What you say we step into the closet over there”  
“No thanks”_ You said giving him a cheeky grin

_“You know Dean here god he’s got baggage. You. You’re the biggest one, you know he’s been in love with you since he was a kid. “_

_“Cool”_ You were trying your hardest to not listen to him. He was a monster they talked shit. They try to get under your skin, that’s what they do.

_“No really. He has. Tortured himself. I think his exact thought was, I don’t want to damage her. Well sweet. Your pretty damaged now. That’s what he finally gave in. Gave you what you were practically begging for. All it took was a few shots and anyone can get into your pants”_

_“Shut it”_ You said hitting your back into the wall behind you. The leviathan Dean took this moment to pounce he grabbed at your wrist pinning you against the wall

 _“Cause deep down your just an easy bitch with daddy issues”_ His words burnt your ears.  He’s not Dean. He’s not Dean. You keep repeating.

 _“Oh I am chicken”_ His breath burning your cheek as he breathed you in. He began trying to kiss you. You pulled your face away. So, he started on your neck nipping on it.

 _“I’m Dean. I told you I think like him. I know you love this”_ He kissed you along your collar bone. Shit only Dean knows that trick. But wait he was distracted now was your shot.  
_“So since you really are Dean, that means you have is body his….”_ Your voice trailed off and the leviathans eyes rose looking into yours. “ _Yeah I’m an exact copy”_

 _“That’s good baby you know why”  
“Why”_ He said leaning in his lips hovering over yours.

_“Case Dean hates this”_

You bought your knee up as hard and fast as you could right into his groin. He fell to the ground in pain _“ Laters”_ You practically sung running around the corner. You had to admit you felt badass. You ran into a room closing the door behind you. Dean ran past calling for you. You stayed there. The sound of gun shots echoed though the station.

You took a deep breath held your gun up and made your way out of the room. You crept down the hall towards where Sam was being held. You looked in the small windows franticly trying to find him. Another round of gun shots echoes through the station. Finally you saw Sam. But he wasn’t alone. Dean was with him. But not your Dean. That leviathan ass hole.

You looked for something to cut his head off. Bobby said decapitation works. You found an axe at the end of the hall. Tucking the gun into the back of your jeans you gripped the axe.

 _“I’m coming Sammy”_ You whispered.

You could hear that thing yelling at Sam. And Sam looked upset, really upset. He was trying to get into Sam’s head like he tried with you. Counting yourself down you kicked open the door and swung for the leviathan’s head. It went straight through his neck and the axe got stuck in the wall. The leviathan Deans body fell to the ground.

Taking deep breaths, you looked up at Sam _“That weirdly felt really good”_ You joked Sam just looked down at the ground his face was broken he looked on the verge of a breakdown

 _“Sammy”_ you said standing straight and pulling the keys the sheriff had given you from your pocket you began unlocking his cuffs.

 _“Sam”_ You said shaking him slightly. _“That wasn’t Dean. You know that right”_ He nodded.

 _“Yeah. It just. Felt so real” he_ spoke so softly

Dean stormed into the room _. “Shit Y/N was that you”_ He said looking down at the leviathan body. _“Yeah”_ turning and smiling at him

 _“That’s my girl”_ he said proudly

 _“Did you get me and Sam”_ You asked finishing taking the cuffs of Sam

 _“Yeah, got their heads in a bag. Guess I’ll add this handsome devil to the mix”_ He said lifting the freshly decapitated head off the ground.

 _“Sam you okay”_ He said looking over at his brother who was staring blankly at the wall.

 _“Yeah”_ He managed to say jumping up.

 The sheriff let the three of you go. He was going to cover for you. The only downside, you were now officially dead. Dean made a smart comment saying welcome to the club since they had been officially dead for a few years now. You placed the heads in separate boxes. Dean looked up local spot we could dump the heads.

The whole drive Sam was quite he even jumped in the back seat without asking if you wanted the passenger. You couldn’t help but wonder what was up with him. Sure, the leviathan Dean said some messed up shit to you but you ignored it, you kept telling yourself that it wasn’t Dean. That was enough for you. What could he have said to upset Sam this bad.  Dean pulled into a small empty pier. The three of you stood over the trunk looking down at the heads.

 _“Let’s get this over with’_ You grabbed a box and made your way to the edge determined to throw this thing in deep and pray it never gets found. Just as you were about to throw it Sam’s voice rang out. He was yelling at Dean. You rolled your eyes great what now you though to yourself. You walked towards the fighting brothers slowing down when you came behind Sam.

_“She was my friend Dean and you killed her”_

You were shocked you looked towards Dean confused but he averted your gaze. _“She was a monster Sam, I had to put her down. I did what you couldn’t do”_

 _“You know what I can’t do this” S_ am grabbed his bags from the trunk and began walking away.

 _“Wait what’s going on_?” You tried asking the both of them. You looked to Dean but he just slammed the trunk closed. _“Wait for me_ ” You said before throwing the box you had with the leviathan head at him and chased after Sam.

 _“Sam wait please”_ You called running after him _“You have long legs please slow down”_ You tried to joke. You finally cached him grabbing onto his arm.

 _“What the hell’s going on Sam”_ You asked. He turned to you his jaw was clenched he was pissed. _“Dean killed Amy”_

It took you a second to register who he was talking about. Amy the ice pick killer. _“Sam”_ You went to place a hand on his shoulder but he moved it. “ _Look Y/N just go with him please. I just. I can’t be around him”_

 _“Sam”_ You looked at him desperation in your eyes. You didn’t want him to be alone.

 _“Y/n please just go with him. I’ll call you”_ He said before turning and walking away.

You just stood there for a while watching him walk down the road, you wrapped your arms around yourself. You couldn’t believe Dean. He promised. He promised he would let her go.

 Finally, you gave in and slowly walked back to the car. You walked past Dean. He was sitting in the driver side of the car. You popped the trunk grabbed the heads. Put them in duffel bags with weights and threw them over the edge of the pier. You climbed into the passenger side ignoring Dean. He waited a second before turning the car on.

“ _You’re a dick_ ” was all you could bring yourself to say.

Dean turned the car off and turned to you. You were about to fight; you weren’t going to let him win this one.


	11. Trying To Understand

You could feel Deans gaze burning into you. The anger practically radiating off him.

 _“I did what I had to do. She killed people she would have killed again”_ he sounded oddly calm trying to make you understand.

 _“You promised him Dean. You looked him in the eye and promised him you would let her go”_ you said pushing a finger into his chest

 _“Why am I even bothering you will just take his side anyway”_ He turned away from you turning on the car.

 _“Get bend Dean”_ You got out of the car and slammed the door.

 _“Piece of shit_ ” You yelled at him before walking to the end of the small pier. You were sick of him throwing that in your face. Whenever you fought over Sam or something involving Sam he would accuse you of taking Sam’s side and block out any arguments you had towards the situation. Even when you were children Dean would accuse you of always giving away his hiding spots or that you would tell on him for picking on Sam.

You heard the car door open then close in the distance. Wiping the tears away you tried to calm yourself before Dean got to you.

 _“Who do you think you are talking to me like that”_ he sounded irritated

 _“Excuse me. “_ You stood up standing right in front of him “ _I’m sick and tired of you throwing that lame excuse in my face Dean. I’m family, my impute is important right up until the point I “_ You used air quotes _“Take Sam’s side. After that you tell me to be quite or you walk away ignoring what I have to say. Not anymore Dean Winchester what you did was a horrible thing. And I am only standing here right now because Sam told me to. Don’t you ever talk down to me like that again”_ You shoved past him.

 _“No matter what I say you won’t listen”_ He yelled walking close behind you.

 _“Sam is the golden child. Sam’s innocent even when Sam runs of abandoning you for 4 months when I’m in hell. When Sam drinks Demon blood, chooses a demon bitch over us. When Sam tries to kill Bobby, your uncle with a freaking axe”  
“That wasn’t his fault he”.._ Dean cut you off grabbing your arm and turning you to face him

 _“Had no soul. Right quit using that excuse”_  
_“Why do you always do this Dean make it a competition try and make me choose between the both of you. “  
_ Dean screwed his face up _“I don’t do that”_

 _“Yes you do. What about the crap you have done Dean, selling your soul you were the one who left us you were the one who didn’t fight harder”_ Suddenly it felt like all the anger all the fights or arguments you had brushed off in the past were boiling to the surface.

_“You couldn’t even look Cas in the eye when he was pleading you to forgive him”_

Dean ran his hand down his face. He gave you a cold look before walking to the edge of the pier staring at the water.

 _“Stop picking fights with me when you’re the one who screwed up”_ You said before walking to the car climbing in the passenger side you slammed the door.

Dean stayed on the edge of the pier calming himself down. He eventually walked back to the car slamming the door. You looked out your window not wanting to look at him. You barely even wanted to be near him.  Dean looked at you he was sorry he knew he shouldn’t have gone off at you like that. You didn’t deserve that. But you wouldn’t hear an apology from him right now. He turned the car on and drove in the opposite direction of Sam.

That drive was long and quiet. Dean and you didn’t say a word you didn’t turn once in his direction just looking out your window pretending he wasn’t there.  Dean pulled into a hotel the two of you got separate rooms.

 As soon as you entered your room you collapsed to the floor sobbing. The way Dean spoke to you hurt. Sam leaving, what that leviathan had said to you, Cas everything. It felt like your world was falling apart but the only people you could speak to was Sam and Dean. You wouldn’t dare talking to Bobby about this. You crawled up on your bed crying into your pillow.

==

Dean laid in his bed sipping on a beer. He felt like crap. He had driven Sam away. And deep in his gut he had a feeling you would leave him to. He wouldn’t be able to survive if you left. He knew you didn’t want to speak to him. So, he decided to let you have tonight. In the morning, he would begin an attempt to apologize.

==

You woke in the morning with a headache from all the crying. You crawled out of bed and jumped into the shower. You stayed in that shower for what felt like forever running through the argument. Again. You knew Dean would want to hit the road again and you dreaded the thought of being stuck in a car with him all day. You climbed out of the shower wrapping the towel around yourself you looked at yourself in the mirror. You had bags under your eyes from staying up late crying and your mascara from last night (the only makeup you really wore) was running down your face. You washed it off before digging around in your bag for something to wear for the day.

 

==

Dean barely slept. He had gotten used to you sleeping next to him. It felt weird not having you next to him cuddling up to him. He couldn’t stop thinking about you alone in the room next to him. He decided to go out and get you some breakfast and pick up some of your favorite things to begin making a pretty pitiful attempt at an apology.

He bought you your favorite coffee, a breakfast bagel and a couple blocks of your favorite chocolate. On his way, out of the store he caught the glimpse of a teddy bear that was holding a heart that said sorry. Normally he would walk straight past it but something as cheesy as this might make you laugh, might give him a little le-way. That’s all he needed a smile in his direction or a giggle at this stupid bear would let him know that you would stay. That you would slowly begin to forgive him.

==

You had just finished getting changed and packing your bag when there was a soft knock on your door. You knew it was Dean so you ignored it and carried on packing. He knocked again.   
_‘hey um Y/N I got breakfast”_ He said as awkwardly as possible

You opened the door and held your hand out not looking him in the eye. He handed you a brown bag and your coffee you took from him and slammed the door in his face.

 _“Right I will text you when it’s time to leave”_ He said standing at your door for a few moments before walking away.

You didn’t want to admit it to him but you were starving. You open the brown bag to find a stupid teddy bear looking up at you. You pulled it out of the bag.

You looked down at it. The thought of him buying this made you let out a small chuckle. Placing it down on the table you grabbed your breakfast bagel and dug in. You rummaged through the bag and found the chocolate he had bought you he was trying but all you needed was an apology a real one. Your phone went off. It was a text from Dean. You reluctantly opened it and began reading.

_Y/N. I know you don’t want to talk to me right now and I don’t blame you. In all honesty, I keep waiting for you to leave. I half expected to find your room empty and you gone. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I was being a child. You know me better than anyone I don’t handle this stuff well I let my mouth run before I speak. I know what I did you will never understand and Sam will most likely never forgive me. I guess all I can do is say I’m sorry, and keep doing so._

You didn’t text back. you were still mad and had no idea what to say. A few hours later Dean texted you saying he was packing up the car and getting ready to hit the road. You checked out and walked over to him. He had made the first move. You decided to take the second.

 _“Here”_ You said handing him your bag. Dean happily took it and packed it in the trunk. He was happy you spoke to him even if it was just one word.  You sat in the passenger seat waiting for him. He climbed in and turned the car on.

 _“Where are we heading”_ You said looking out your window.

 _“Ah, was thinking head back to the safe house. “_ He said awkwardly.

You nodded still not looking at him, you were willing to work things out but you are still mad.

After the long drive back to the safe house you went and set yourself up in the room Sam usually used. There were only two rooms on this house and you were happy for that. You weren’t ready to climb into bed with Dean tonight.

After 3 days of tip toeing around each other Dean had enough he wasn’t sleeping and he felt like crap he needed you. He snuck into your room late at night. You were fast asleep but you were a light sleeper. You felt the empty side of your bed dip causing you to stir away.

 _“Dean?”_ You asked rubbing your eyes

 _“Yeah”_ He was sitting on the edge of you bed.

_“What do you want?”_

He was quite for a few seconds. _“You”_

You let out a sigh “ _come here_ ” You finally gave in. He rolled into the bed. He pulled your back against his chest burying his head into the crook of your neck.

 _“I’m still annoyed at you”_ You whispered.

 _“I miss you”_ He whispered back. You reached back rubbing a hand along the side of his face.

_“I get why you did it Dean. Sparing her future victims. I get it. I just want you to stop making decisions by yourself, You and me were team. From now on you consult with me got it”_

Dean nodded his head snuggling in closer to you. _‘I’m sorry”_

 _“I missed you to”_ You said as he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Climbing the Walls

You hadn’t let Dean kiss you in over a week. You hadn’t had sex in two. He kept trying, wrapping his arms around your waist as you cleaned or cooked. Kissing down your neck but you would push him off. Tell him you were busy or weren’t in the mood.

You weren’t he hadn’t made any attempt to contact Sam and you were still being a little petty from your argument. You let him sleep with you but that was about it.

You were folding clothes in the living room when he came up behind you pulling your back into is chest and running his hands down your legs. You ignored him carried on folding his clothes. He began kissing down your neck slowly.

 _“Come on Y/N “_ He whispered

 _“Dean I’m busy get off”_ you elbowed him on the chest.

Dean let out a loud and long sigh. You carried on ignoring him folding the clothes. He reached over grabbing the almost folded top from your hands.

 _“Hey”_ You yelled at him

 _“Please pay attention to me Y/N I’m climbing the walls here. All you do if clean, cook and ignore me”_ He said holding the top above his head out of your reach.

 _“Dean give it back”_ You snapped

 _“Only if you kiss me”_ He said leaning in smiling at you

You scoffed. _“Fold you own clothes then”_ You shoved past him

He grabbed you by the waist spinning you towards him he slowly pushed you up against the wall. Pinning you against him.

 _“Get off Dean I’m serious”_ You said pushing on his chest.

 _“Kiss me, then I’ll get off”_ He leaned in waiting for you to close the distance

“ _Why”_ you asked

 _“You barely let me touch you anymore I know your still mad at me baby but please you’re driving me crazy”_ He was practically pleading with you.

 _“Fine you want a kiss”_ You said folding your arms

He nodded and began trying to close the distance between your lips and his. You lifted your hand pushing a finger against his puckered lips.

_“Call your brother”_

He rolled his eyes. _“ahhhhh you serious. He won’t answer anyway”_

 _“Well you’ve got nothing to lose then_ ”. You reached behind him pulling his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. He gave you a cheeky smile as your hand was briefly on his ass. You handed him his phone.

 _“Call him”_ You said a serious look on your face.

He placed one of his arms by your head making it hard for you to run away. With the other he grabbed the phone and dialed Sam’s number.

“Leave him a message if he doesn’t answer as well” You added.

Just as Dean said Sam didn’t answer it rang for a few seconds before going to voice mail.

 _‘Hey um Sammy, look I ah. I’m sorry. I know your still pissed at me. I shouldn’t have lied or made you an empty promise. Just be safe and call me when you’re ready to come home”_ Dean hung up sliding the phone back into his pocket.

“Happy?” He leaned in for the kiss

“Very, Next time you might actually mean it” You responded then slipped under his arm. Grabbing the washing basket. 

 _“Y/N’_ He winced as you walked away from him.

He slumped down on the couch admitting defeat. You had him wrapped around your finger. He picked up the newspaper and began looking for a case. Thinking he needed to find a case so you could take out your built-up anger on a vamp or something.

You pretend you were grabbing clothes off the line. you did this a lot sneaking out to call Sam. You rang and he answered.

 _“Hey Y/N”_ He sounded happy to hear from you.

You asked him what he was up to he told you about a hunt he was working a bunch of psychics had been killed he suspected a ghost. After your call, you got a sneaky idea. It might just work

You burst in the door. Scaring Dean in the process. You jumped into his lap planting an unsuspecting kiss on him. He was shocked at first then he relaxed into it gripping you tight scared you would change your mind and run away from him.

 _“What was that for”_ He asked

 _“I found us a case”_ You said a smile on your face leaning in kissing him quickly a few times

“What” Dean mumbled between your kisses

“Two psychics in Lily Dale, strange deaths, most psychic town in America I’m thinking ghost, or a poltergeist” You climbed off him patting him on the knee. _“Come on Winchester.”_

 _“ah. Wait._ ” He grabbed you and pulled you back down on him. _“What just like that. Kiss and a hunt”_ He was looking at you suspiciously.

You shrugged _“Come on you said you were climbing the walls. And I’m bored this could be fun”_ You kissed him again this time as you pulled away you bit his bottom lip slightly he let out a small moan. He would do whatever you said when you did that to him.

 _“Okay then”_ He said helping you off him. You ran around the corner and began backing your bags. Great you would get them in the same town. Now all you needed to do was get them to talk to each other. They’re going to kill me you chucked as you finished your bag and began packing Deans.

==

Lily Dale was only a couple hours’ drive. You spent the time trying not to tip Dean off he was asking you questions like where you found this hunt. You brushed them off telling him a bull shit story about Bobby calling you about it. Dean stopped at a gas station to fill up and get snacks. When he walked inside you took this moment to start the next part of your plan. You dialed Sam’s number

 _“Hey Sam”_ You said pretending to be upset

 _“Y/n what’s wrong are you okay”_ He asked frantically

 _“No Sammy, Dean and me. We had another fight I left.”_ You were sniffing milking this.

_“Where are you, I’ll come get you”_

_“It’s okay I got a car and I’m on my way to Lilly Dale. I'll text you when I’m there okay”_

_“Straight away text me and I will come get you okay”_

_“Okay Sammy see you then”_ You hung up a little impressed with your acting skills. Phase three was going to be up to them. You would get them in the same place and hopefully they would act their ages and finally speak to each other.

You and Dean arrived in Lily Dale. You changed into your Fed outfits. Dean went to the crime scene while you went to the morgue to check the body. On the way to the morgue you asked Sam to meet you for lunch. He gave you the address for a nearby restaurant that he wold meet you at. You instantly called Dean complaining of hunger He agreed to take a break and meet you for lunch you gave him the restaurant and time Sam was going to meet you. Now all you had to do was show up late and pray that by the time you showed up they would have at least tried talking to each other or at the very least Sam hadn’t killed Dean.


	13. Mending

Dean came to the restaurant you had told him to meet you at. He checked the address 3 times. No way you where into this hippy freak stuff, so why eat here when he passed several different takeout stores he knew you loved.

Dean entered the restaurant and looked around for you. His phone when off

_Y/N- running late order me something nice. X_

Great he mumbled to his self. He was about to turn and leave. Wait for you outside. This place was making his skin crawl when he heard a familiar voice. Sam

Wanting to get over all this drama he bit the bullet and approached his brother. He started rambling about the case trying to talk his way into Sam good books or at least get him to respond to him. Sam just watched Dean talk holding back all the anger that was fizzling up in him.

 _“So did you follow her here”_ Sam finally spoke up irrupting Dean

 _“Who, what?”_ Dean was confused

 _“Y/n she told me you two fought and she left. She’s supposed to be meeting me here”_ Sam responded inching back in his seat

Dean started laughing. He rubbed his hand over his jaw. “That little” He mumbled.

 _“What”_ Sam asked

_“She bought me here said she wanted to work this case. Even asked to have lunch here. Which makes complete sense now this place is so you”_

_“So this is a set up_ ” Sam said shaking his head

==

 You entered the restaurant a little worried about what you were about to walk in to. You glanced around and Saw the brothers sitting at a table together Dean looked nervous. He caught you looking at him. He taped Sam and they both turned to face you. They were flashing their bitch faces

 _“oh goodie this should be fun”_ you mumbled.

You approached the table and ran your hand over Deans back. _“Darling”_ He said sarcastically smiling at you.

 _“Hey boys. Funny you two running into each other”_ You said nervously sitting down next to Dean.

 _“So what did we fight about this time, that caused you to run away “_ Dean turned to you. You gave him a cheeky grin. Sam was being quiet you turned to him and he gave you a small half smile.

_“I’m sick of being in the middle. I thought we could work this case and you two can try get along”_

Dean looked at his brother as if asking his opinion. Sam shrugged and placed a file on the table.

 _“This is the first victim”_ He started

Yes, you though thank god. They started talking. Sam showed you and Dean some crime scene photos. He though a neckless was involved perhaps a cursed object. Dean was trying to crack jokes but Sam just ignored them, Dean would then look at you for help. After lunch you decided to let the boys follow the neckless lead alone. Dean gave you his car and you left them to check into the same hotel Sam was In.

You potted around the room for a while unpacking some clothes and doing some research on the deceased. You called your Uncle Bobby he told you he was a town over and offered to pick you up. You told him you would see how the boys were when they got back. Later Dean called he said he was coming back they hit a dead end with the neckless.

You heard a car pull in. It was the boys you were already in your Pj’s a tank top and some shorts so you grabbed one of Deans flannels and wrapped yourself up in it.  When you got outside you studied them quickly they actually looked like they were getting along. Win.

Dean walked over to you kissing your check you pointed him in the direction of your hotel room. Sam walked over to you when he had left.

 _“You’re sneaky I’ll give you that”_ He said smiling

_“Have to be, if I’m going to keep up with you two”_

There was an awkward silence. “ _So you getting along_ ” You asked looking down at your bare feet

 _“I guess. I mean right now where just working the case”_ He said almost mirroring your action.

 _“It’s a start”_ You said looking up

 _“See you in the morning”_ He said before kissing your head and heading to his room.

You walked back into your room to find Dean passed out on the bed he was laying on his stomach and his face was deep in the pillow. You hated to admit it but he looked adorable. You carefully took his shoes off but he stirred awake. You sat near his head stroking his hair.

 _“Go back to sleep”_ You whispered in his ear. He mumbled something you couldn’t quite make out. He reached out pulling you into his chest

You loosened his tie and pulled It off his neck.

 _“Thanks”_ He whispered. _“Don’t want you strangling yourself in your sleep._ ”

 _“No.”_ he grabbed your hand and sat _up “Tricking me and Sam thanks. I honestly think He never would have called or talked to me if you hadn’t of done this”_

“ _It’s what I’m here for”_ You pushed the little hairs back that were brushing against his forehead. Since the boys seemed to be doing fine, you decided to take your uncle up on his offer.

_“Bobby called me. He’s a town over he’s going to swing in here tomorrow and pick me up”_

_“What no’_ Dean tightened his grip around you.

 _“Dean”_ You giggled _.” You two need brother time. Just for this hunt, and when it’s over I will come back. I promise “_

_“I need you, all Sam wants to do is work the job, He doesn’t even smile when I say something dumb”_

You kissed his forehead. _“I wasn’t asking”_

Dean sighed and fell back into the pillow _. “Fine, but every time he annoys me I’m calling you and complaining”_

You laughed and cuddled into him. _“I’m sure Sam will say the same thing”._  Dean didn’t get much sleep Sam knocked on your door early in the morning another person had been killed. Dean kissed you and squeezed you tight in a hug like this was the last time he would ever see you. But you knew it was just him trying to grab as much comfort from you as possible. Once you were gone Sam would stop being on his best behavior and most likely rip into Dean. Sam hugged you as they left. Bobby was on his way and you would be gone by the time they got back.

Bobby pulled up half an hour later you were excited and a little relived you needed a break from Winchester drama and you missed your uncle. He was working a wendigo hunt in the next town. Family hunting trip you joked throwing your bag into his car. He smiled he was always happy to have you on hunts with him.

You gave him the low down. What had happened between the Winchesters you left out the details of you and Deans arguments.

 _“Told you, you can handle those boys”_ He said flashing you a smile before turning back to the road

_“Yeah, now that I’m gone I’m a little worried”_

_“My moneys on Sam”_ He joked you laughed together.

Dean would send you updates of their hunt and the mending that was happening between him and Sam He called you ecstatic a day after you left saying Sam actually laughed at him. You were happy they were working things out. They always did they just need a push.


	14. Vegas

Dean and Sam were good again. Dean had discussed Vegas week with you. He wanted you to come in the past Sam and Dean would spend a week in Vegas getting drunk and trying their luck in the casino. This year was different Dean had you and he wanted to spend it with you a” hunters vacation” he called it.

Sam disappeared the first night. You assured Dean he had most likely met a girl and was blowing off some steam.

This was your first time in Vegas you dragged Dean to all the tourist spots he groaned but came anyway just to see that light in your eyes. At night, the two of you would head to the casino try your luck. Then get drunk at the bar before stumbling back to the hotel.

 It had been four days since you last saw Sam, and Dean was getting a little paranoid. _“I mean he’s texting saying he’s okay but”_ You grabbed Deans cell phone from his hands scrolling through the text you started laughing.

 _“What?”_ He asked

 _“Yeah Sam’s definitely with a girl”_ You laughed handing him back his phone.

 _“How can you tell?”_  
_“Trust me Dean, I know”_ You laughed off before dragging Dean by his tie into the bathroom.

 _“I’m so glad we got this Jacuzzi room”_ You pushed him into the wall. _“Now stop worrying about Sam_ ” You began undoing the buttons on his top kissing down the exposed skin. Dean let out a soft moan He threw his phone on the bed and picked you up. _“Let’s take that Jacuzzi for a whirl”_

==

After a few hours of being intertwined with Dean his phone began to ring you ignored it to consumed in the softness of Deans lips all over you.

His phone went off again. He grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder. _“Hunter holiday”_ He smiled at you. You pulled him back in. after few seconds his phone went off. You tried to ignore it but something was nagging at you. You finally settled your attention back on Dean when his phone went off in the distance again.   
_“Dean just answer it please”_ You said reluctantly pushing him off you. He dug around on the floor throwing your freshly striped clothes around the room.

 _“It’s Sam “_ He said a confused look on his face.

 _“Yeah what’s wrong?”_ you scooted closer to him

 _“He wants us to meet him at some Chapel. And dress nice”_ He turned his phone to you.

 _“A Chapel? Really”_ You said screwing your face up

_“Really”_

Dean threw on a suit, while you went for a classy cream dress with embroidered roses. You had been saving this dress and hey Sam said dress nice. You cleaned up your hair and makeup and slipped on one of the only pair of heels you own. Stepping out of the bathroom you looked around the messy room for a handbag to put your gun and knife in. Just in case.

 _“Wow”_ Dean said from behind you

 _“Hey have you seen my hand bag”_ You asked not looking up and him. He didn’t answer you.

 _“Dean?”_ you snapped at him. He was staring at you. Really staring at you _. “What? Is it too much? It the only really nice thing I packed”_

 _“No its um. Your. You look beautiful”_ He said gushing at you.

 _“Thanks. Told you I had heels for special occasions_ ” You said blushing, _“Have you seen”_ He cut you off. _“It’s in the car come on”_ He held his arm out and you gladly took it.

==

 _“I don’t know Y/N I just feel off about this”_ Dean said holding the chapel door open. _“It’s a chapel Dean it’s not like he dragged us here to witness him get married”_ You laughed off.

As you walked down the hall a light flickered and Dean pulled his gun out _“Like I said bad feeling_ ” He whispered

He pulled you behind him and reached for the door, just as his hand brushed the handle the door swung open. Sam was standing in the door a huge grin spread across his face _“Y/n, Dean. So, glad you guys made it”_

 _“Sammy what are we doing here”_ Dean asked. Sam grabbed you and Dean one arm in each of his hands. He placed you and Dean on the right side of an altar.

 _“Hand please”_ He asked you pulling a pink corsage out from a bag he slid it on to your wrist.

 _“Well guys, life is short a hunters life is shorter. Long story short”_ He grabbed another pink flower and pinned it to Deans suit jacket. Dean was glaring at you as if you knew what the hell was going on. _“I’m in love and I’m getting married”_ Sam said patting the both of you on the shoulders

 _“I think I spoke to soon”_ You whimpered

 _“Um what”_ Dean snapped.

The bridal music started Sam gave the two of you a smile before taking his place on the alter. The woman had a thick veil covering her face. Dean kept glancing at you. _“Do I shoot her; I think I should shoot her”_ you shushed him.

Sam smiled back at the two of you.

You grabbed Deans arm.

Sam lifted the veil.

 Deans face dropped and he looked like he was going to pass out.

 _“BBB..BECKY”_ He yelled

 _“Becky. Wait the crazy…._ ” You started before shushing yourself “ _OHHH…no’_ you finished.

Dean was gripping your hand tight he was agitated and it felt like he was going to break your hand. You managed to wriggle out of his grasp.

_You may kiss the bride._

Sam kissed his new bride Becky. You and Dean almost instantly screwed your faces up and looked at each other.

Becky turned to the two of you _“Now I know you have a lot of questions, were happy to answer them isn’t that right husband”_ she gestured at Sam. “Of course wife”

 _“Okay Um Sammy. How”_ You said trying to remain clam.

 _“Oh Y/N We sort of just ran into each other. Had a meal and just fell in love.”_ He _answered “Yeah and I’m so totally excited that you and Dean are finally together I always shipped you two in the books. “_ Becky added

 _“Ha right, Dean”_ You glared at him.

 _“Sam look ah no offence Becky but. Have you forgotten the life span of your hook ups? Or checked if she’s even a human”_ Dean was trying his hardest not to freak out

 _“Yes Dean “_ Sam was cut off by Becky  
_“Salt, holy water, silver blade I’m not a monster just the right girl for your brother. “_

 _‘I think I’m going to be sick”_ you whispered gripping on to the back of deans jacket.

_“Right and you two have known each other how long. Me and Y/N have been together for around a year you didn’t see us racing to the alter 4 days into our relationship”_

You just nodded in agreement letting Dean talk this out

_“That’s your relationship. Me and Becky were in love and happy. It’s not too late you and Y/ N can get married now we are in a chapel”_

_“shut up”_ You and Dean said in unison.

A man walked over handing Becky a check “ _I’ve got it husband”_ She smiled and practically skipped off out of the room. Dean gave you a look that pretty much meant go grill her.

 _“Well boys I’m going to go have a nice chat with my new sister in law”_ You squeezed Deans shoulder before walking off after Becky.

 _“So Becky, you and Sam”_ You said trying to sound supportive

_“I know I can hardly believe it myself. Its every girls dream”_

_“Yeah, sure. Look I’m just going to say this once. If there is anything, unnatural about this marriage you will be dealing with me personally. Okay”_ You gave her a fake smile.

_“Oh Y/N you’re being the over protective friend. Well don’t worry from now on I will take care of Sam. You can focus on your relationship with Dean, god knows you need to”_

_“Excuse me”_ You said a little to loud

 _“Sam was just telling me you guys had been fighting and..”_ You cut her off _“That’s none of your business and I won’t take relationship advice from someone who’s only been in a relationship for 4 days. thank you”_ You snapped at her

“ _Everything alright girls”_ Sam asked coming up behind his new wife

 _“Oh you know she’s just worried I will break your heart”_ Beck said before letting out a cringe worthy laugh.

_“Look Y/N I told Dean where heading to Becky’s, the two of you should come by once you have wrapped your head around my new status”_

_“Right okay Sammy”_

Sam and Becky walked out of the chapel you turned towards Dean he looked like he was about to have a panic attack. _“What the hell”_ You said throwing your arms up in the air.

 _“I’ll call bobby”_ he said. The two of you walked back to the car. You sat in silence for a while. You turned to Dean. _“This has to be a dream right. Pinch me”_ You held your arm out for him. He grabbed your hand twisting your fingers in his. _“Y/N… Baby I think this is really happening”_

You leaned back into the seat. “ _son of a bitch”_ you whispered _“Yeah son of a bitch”_ Dean replied.

 

 

 

 

The dress


End file.
